


Reality Meets Fictional

by SBYAH



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sanses - Freeform, Bara Sans (Undertale), Because of Reasons, Bitchslapping, Blackberry being a bitch, Broken Promises, But limited, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Cruel Reality, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Determination (Undertale), Dirty Thoughts, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, Dust Sans - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Heavy Angst, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I tripped into another universe thats fucking cliche!, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Please Kill Me, Protective Sans (Undertale), Protective Skeletons, Rage Writing, Reader Has Issues, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reality, References to Depression, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sad Shit Gonna Happen Ya'll, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans is a asshole, Sans is a hypocrite, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Sexy Times, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stretch is a asshole, There's A Tag For That, Truth, Tsunderes, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Underverse, Yandere Sans (Undertale), gamer system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: Ria just wanted to to hang out with her friends before tripping into another universe. Meeting someone else whose in the same world as them, but she didn't expect to be in Undertale. Sure she loved the game but its been 7 years since its release date, her friends and her were pretty known in the fandom.This person she's with... definitely heroine aura and looks.Wait... the skeletons are suppose to be with her?"God damnit I just wanted to hang out with my friends. Why am I in the situation like those damn fanfictions!"
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 99





	1. A Brand New Start!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams do come true! And more!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869746) by [Blue_skeleton6289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289). 
  * Inspired by [My New Life is a Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421941) by [Sombodyalreadytookthis2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/pseuds/Sombodyalreadytookthis2). 
  * Inspired by [Playing Beneath Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411884) by [InudaTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InudaTheFox/pseuds/InudaTheFox). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your typical isekai anime uwu

It's just your typical afternoon in the Southeast of the United States! The sun was shining, the wind was perfect, its the perfect day for a stroll! Haha... yeah right! Where our heroine lives at, the weather is bipolar! And currently our lovely main heroine is freezing! How tragic-

"So you're telling me that you forgot your damn jacket... Max." a female who stood about 4'11" crossed her arms with a disbelief expression. A nervous chuckle was let out by 'Max' who stood 6'1" and was sweating quite profusely. "I don't believe you. I know you came from Canada to the South and you're prepared. You always are... so what happened?" She let out a defeated sigh as 'Max' stayed silent. "Fine. I won't bust your kneecaps for an answer. I totally wood not do that." She spoke sarcastically with a playful grin as 'Max' just tried not to laugh. "Ria!" Max whined while trying to contain the laughter but failed too. 

"What?" Ria pouted innocently as a mischievous glint took the place of the innocences. "I would never do that! Who do you think I am?" She rolled her eyes as Max's groans and just stared at her. Okay she would bust Max's kneecaps off. "I see... then you've chosen death-" Ria was tackled by someone who made the two fall onto the rocky ground. "OOF!!" Max winced at the pain as they saw them slowly, in their eyes, in slow motion get tackled by their hyper-active friend. "Agatha, you need to stop tackling others." A dark-skinned female said as she dragged a male who seems to be taller than tall. A girl also followed them with a nervous expression.   
  


"Ah! The entire crew is here!" Agatha snapped her neck towards the trio coming towards them. Ria groaned as she pushes Agatha away with a playful glare. "Yeah... it's certainly been quite awhile since we've came back home." The dark-skinned female was called, Kiara. The male was Xavier while the nervous female was Ruby locked hands with each other. 

They all took a stroll down the nearby park. 

"Ria! Our AU is still popular in a way?" Xavier asked as the shorter female who was supposedly the heroine. She scoffed mockingly at the male which earned him to scowl playfully. "Of course it is! We made this AU since middle school and built it from there." She continued. "We worked extremely hard with the AU! Though I'm still surprised that it got popular and was the topic of the UT community." Ria could still remember as the AU that took years to make had some how blew up! It was on par with Glitchtale, Underverse, and etc! Hell even if it was some old project... it was really something special. "And we all have to thank Ria's dedication after many years. She had to create and re create many things and plot holes!" Max grinned. Ruby spoke softly as concerned in someway... "Ria have you been resting well?" She noticed that her short friend was holding in her coughs and looked a bit more flushed than normal.

"Of course I have. Oka..y maybe not..." She groaned but something in her felt... numb..? Wha..? 

"Num..b..? Ma..x...?" Ria felt off...

_Gone... gonegonegonegonegone!_

"RIA!!" The crew yelled as Ria felt the entire world shift into darkness. 

It seems like her tiredness was getting the better of her, don't count... she's also sick... badly sick. Tripping counts right?

**_NEW PLAYERS!_ **

**_  
  
PLAYER 1 SELECTION! _ **

Primrose

Main Title: Heroine

Sub Title: Princess

LV: 1

HP: 20/20

SOUL: Kindness, Bravery, and Perseverance 

SKILL: Warm Aura

* She needs a hug...

**_COMPLETE!_ **

**_  
  
PLAYER 2 SELECTION!_ **

Ria

Main Title: Villainess 

Sub Title: Ice Queen

LV: ???

HP: 99/?

SOUL: Determination, ???, Bravery

SKILL: TRUTH

* She knows more than you think..

**_COMPLETE!_ **

**It's not a GAME OVER for you.**

**Stay Determined...**

* * *

Ria opened her eyes to see the sun glaring at her, she groaned in pain as she got up to see another girl next to her. The short girl knew that the girl who was still knocked out was shorter than her. Looking at her surroundings carefully and then cursed. "God damnit I just wanted to hang out with my friends. Why am I in the situation like those damn fanfictions!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just typing out these ideas before they die out.


	2. The Villainess Pisses Off SOME Of The Love Interest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ria decided that she needed to be a bitch in order to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think ya'll are gonna kill me after this oOf-
> 
> Ria's gonna be a manipulative little bitch.

Yup. 

She managed to get dragged into a stupid situation. ~~Damn she wanted to drink right now!~~ The heroine ~~(Not Ria)~~ was up and was confused as well, looking at her as if she knew the fucking answer. Of course she did! Yeah it's totally normal to be somehow dragged into a fanfictional world where you have NO FAMILY, FRIENDS, NOR PEOPLE YOU KNEW OF! But... her eyes lit up and that look in her eyes meant one thing... **this girl was a fan of her**.

"Y-you're the creator of SwapVerse Origins!! It's an honor to meet you even if this situation!" The girl squealed in joy making Ria pale drastically in fear and shock. Never in her life she'd thought to be alone standing next to a fangirl... "Your AU Sans, Reminisce is adorable! Hey! Hey! Can I get your autograph later!" This was kinda getting irritated but this was a fan of hers. **Keep calm and don't blow up**. She gave her best smile. "I'm honored that you're a fan of me but, I don't think this is the right time to discuss about that." The fangirl then nodded and squealed again, her eyes were shining brightly still. "I guess I should introduce myself! I'm Primrose." introducing herself. "Ria." 

Primrose then spoke up. "Uh so... where are we?" Ria looked at her with the **'Are you serious? Do you think I know?'** look on her face. "Well, let's go this way! I'm sure we'll find someone!" Primrose stuttered and with that the two walked away from their wake up sight. 

**[ Ria. ]**

The world seems to stop as the world was now inverted. Ria groaned as she looks up in the sky and what seems like the sun. "Just kill me already so I don't have to deal with this bullshit!" 

**[ My apologies but you can't die just yet. ]**

"Wait... _**YET**_..?" 

**[ You have to check your customs and skills to see if it's to your liking. Information provided and please call for help when needed. ]**

"This little-"

**[ We'll assure your safety when the time comes Ria. We're a higher and more intelligent system than many others. ]**

**Ria**

**Main Title: Villainess**

**Sub Title: Ice Queen**

**LV: ???**

**HP: 99/??**

**SOUL: Determination, ???, Bravery**

**SKILL: TRUTH**

Ria looked up in the inverted sky and with an **'I'm not impressed'** expression. "Villainess... really now? Ice Queen? Why are my stats like those in light novels! The hell! Not only that but half of my stats are glitched." 

"A short description of SKILL: TRUTH."

**[ SKILL: TRUTH is the skill to see through lies and deception. More information on skill is in the SKILLS BOOK.]**

'Remind me to check out SKILLS BOOK later on.' She noted to herself.

"I'm sure that this system already has information of everything in the world, including personal data." Ria swiped her hands to see a custom section, its for personal data and information in this. "I'm assuming that this is for my ID for.. this world for no suspicion to link me to another universe?" She asked the system as it confirmed her words. 

**[ Precisely. That other girl doesn't have a system but she does have the SKILL: Warm Aura. ]**

"Warm Aura? I guess it's because she's known as the _heroine_ , if she with the love interest then more time for me to find a way out of here." Ria knew that it would be selfish of her to escape first but... she was selfish. She wasn't selfless like those readers in fanfictions and this was reality. "A short description of SKILL: WARM AURA." Of course she needed to be sure, she needed to know if there was a distractions if there was or were love interests in this world. 

**[ SKILL: WARM AURA is the skill to project a sense of feeling of trust and security. More information on skill in the SKILLS BOOK. ]**

Ria was correct.

She knew that this... Primrose would be a good distraction for the love interest or the world she's in entirely! Okay... wait... Ria turned the custom screen and saw the BIG imprinted words on the ID. She groaned and with desperation in her tone. "City of Ebott. You got to be shitting me..." Of course this was the system's ID check... but seriously? Why in gods name did the stats on hers seem so weird!

**Ria's Current Stats**

**« Full Version: System Version** **»**

**Full Name: Rihanna R. Smith**

**Shown Name: Ria** ****

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 21** ****

**System ID: **********

**Current Realm: UnderTale || Multiverse ||**

**Current Home: None, City of Eboot || City of Monsters ||** ****

**Main Title: Villainess**

**Sub Title: Ice Queen**

**LVL: MAXED**

**LV: ???**

**HP: 99/??**

**SOUL: Determination, ???, Bravery**

**ATK: 70**

**DEF: 400**

**ARMOR: Her Creations**

**SKILL(s):**

**Main Skill: TRUTH**

**Sub Skill: Steel Aura and Creation**

"Question, why is my LVL maxed while I can't see the LV one? Also short information of SKILL: Steel Aura and Creation."

**[ Answer. Due to the _creations_ you've made, your LV (Level of Violence) is undetermined. Your LVL is maxed out due to your life in reality is connected to this one. We already accumulated all points and sorted them out for you.]**

**[ SUB SKILL: Steel Aura is the skill to project your own life force into 'aura' similar to magic. More information on skill is in the SKILLS BOOK. ]**

**[ SUB SKILL: Creation is the skill that similar to INK Sans. However, your own creations are connected only, using some of their abilities to a certain degree. More information on skill is in the SKILLS BOOK. ]**

"Hmm... must be one of those fanfictions. Say. Another question. What are my other extra stats? Example luck." 

**[ Answer. Those are useless in the system, we'll tell you when you're tired, hungry, how lucky you'll be and etc. This system is base off of reality you once lived in and mixed with LV and LVL system in games.]**

Ria rolled her eyes as she can already imagine the smug look on the systems face. 

Well at least she didn't have to worry about skeletons running up her ass and wanting to fuck her. Despite being in the Undertale for many years, she's learned her standers and wasn't shameless to that degree. Plus even if she were a fanfictional character, she wouldn't be like those "x reader" girls. Ria was Ria, she was just your average girl who made it big in a community. 

"SKILLS BOOK." 

The system shut itself down and reopened itself, it was similar to Fairy Tail's Archive Magic. Coming out with multiple pages which Ria was mostly eye gawking at this. "Okay let's see... TRUTH...Truth...Truth. Found it!" She touched the screen and it popped out the rest of the information of TRUTH. 

**SKILL: TRUTH is the skill to see through lies and deception, it allows you to see even the smallest of patterns of the two. This skill is frightening and will scare others, it'll let you know signs and differences lies and deception to honesty and genuine. You're also able to lie and get away with it. (-10,000 REP UNTRUSTED/Suspicious/HATED, depending on the person.)**

'Well that's good. All I need to do is not to get killed while finding a way out. I'm 100% sure that the system won't tell me the steps to get out anyway.' Ria scrolls down, she didn't care for her SUB SKILLS since she already knew to some degree about them, but it felt like that she needed to protect Primrose. She wasn't heartless. Primrose maybe a fan of hers, an annoying one but what if she were the key? To a certain degree, she needed her trust and loyalty. Ria thought to herself darkly with a grim smile. 

**'I really am a disgusting human being aren't I?'**

_Manipulation was man kinds best weapon._

The world went back to normal... Ria decided to go with the plan of hers. Even if it were disgusting, she needed to play dirty before she gets hurt, maybe Primrose...

"Primrose... since we're here stuck here. Do you want to be friends..?" She looked at the villainess and smiled brightly. Stopping her tracks and hugging her! Okay... Ria was feeling a bit guilty. "YES! OF COURSE! It's been my dream meeting you! Becoming your friend would be the GREATEST HONOR!!" Primrose was crying... she got off of the villainess. "Call me Prism!" 

"I'm glad. Say... wait is that a mansion?" Ria spoke out as Primrose looked behind her and gawked. "W-why is there a mansion!? Are we trespassing!?" Looking a bit pale there Prism.   
"I'm sure that they'll understand... ~~but with you by my side it'll make my job easier~~." Ria smiled as Primrose nodded and they both went closer to the mansion, the back door is opened. "We should go in, I mean it looks like it'll storm." Primrose was worried as the sky was being covered in grey. "Hopefully the understand..." going along with Primrose just for the sake of bullshit of course for the points as well. 

**[ Quest Board! ]**

**Earning Primrose's trust and loyalty [ COMPLETE! ] (+200,000)**

**Reward: Primrose's trust and loyalty**

**  
Relationship with Primrose!**

**[ LOVED! Will do anything for you! ~~Even murder~~ ] **

**NEW QUEST!**

**Don't get killed!**

**Reward: 19,000G and Real Knife**

**Y/** ~~**N** ~~

'WHAT KIND OF QUEST IS THAT-'

Ria looked at Primrose who was not by her side. She snarled lowly and muttered lowly. "System, detect any signs of life forms in terms temperature and magic signatures at the surrounding area the mansion!" Her eyes scanned the room carefully. 

**[ 8 heat and magic signatures! Ria be careful they're dangerous! ]**

**[ Primrose is heading towards the heat and magic signatures. ]**

**[ We made a map in the entire mansion, again please be careful! ]**

"No need for you to say that twice." Ria rolled her eyes and a map in her head was shown around the mansion. Seeing the signatures in the living room and Primrose going towards them. Tch. Ria started sprinting through halls as fast as possible! "PRISM!!" She called out as the heroine was on the ground hurt, this set off alarms for Ria, her body acted out of instinct, ~~for a moment all she saw was Agatha.~~ "What happened!? You went without me!?" Ria stuttered as she saw Primrose head was bleeding. "I-I kinda tripped haha..." "Prism... please don't lie on that par. I know you wouldn't trip that easily.." She sugar coated her words and Primrose looked down guilty. "Prism I love you and all... but let's just-" Ria felt the heroine's skill activate. "N-no! I'm fine! Sorry... it's just look behind you." Ria nodded and saw the different AU Sanses and Papyrus. "Sorry for the miscommunication Ria... I kinda scared them so they just defended themselves! Ah... I think I feel faint." She groaned as the villainess wiped away some of the blood off, with a sweet, oh so sweet smile. "It's fine. I'll talk to them, you must rest now." 

Primrose slept and Ria picked her up. Her soft gaze turned cold as ice which made the skeletons flinch at the sudden 180. "You better explain to me what the fuck happened here." Ria strong ice gaze never left them, walking towards them with the heroine in her arms. "WHY SHOULD WE TELL-" The tall and edgy skeleton who went to Hot Topic and bought the entire store. "You should because ... MY FRIEND is injured. I WILL SUE you skeletons." They cringed a bit. "Well The Human Came Out Of No Where And Were Freaking Out So... We Thought They Were Gonna Attack." The original Papyrus said with hesitation and this made the girl look at them ' **ARE YOU DUMB**.' 

"I understand that we intruded your home and all but if you haven't noticed... there's a storm coming soon and the back door of this mansion was open. We were only trying to find shelter til the storm ends." She narrows her eyes at Edge who huffed at her. "It seems like I haven't introduced myself, how rude of myself." Ria decided to use their greatest fear, oh baby, she needed them to NOT like her, theres no reason to be attached to fanfictional character anyway. She had a ~~sinister~~ smile ~~innocent children would cry the moment they saw that smile~~. 

" **Greetings,** "

"I'm Rihanna R. Smith, _pleasures of meeting you all_." 

Sans wanted to **CHECK** her but somehow he wasn't able to currently, the human was the splitting imagine of the demon child. "Why so scared~ I won't hurt you." She spoke sarcastically which pissed him off. "Heh. _Knife_ to meat ya kid." he needed to be cautious, he knew everyone else was... expect for maybe Papyrus and Blue. "Like wise, Sans the Skeleton~" She knew their names! Without any hesitation, Beast (Beasttale Sans) launched towards the human who looked amused and cocky, only ways to get yourself killed. Maybe even Beast can lose his calm and kind nature... then again was the _human_ even human?

"Hey now, is that anyway to treat a lady?" She kicked down Beast without any problem!? Beast was physically stronger than most of them, he had broader and thicker bones which helped with his strength. " **𝕾𝖙𝖆𝖞 𝖉𝖔𝖜𝖓 𝖑𝖎𝖐𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖔𝖌 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖆𝖗𝖊.** " Her words her harsh, chilling or to be exact... cold as winters ice. Beast whined and was in submission..? That's when Edge and Red lauched their own but she kept dodging and dodging and dodging. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Primrose woke up in a fit of rage, he saw the villainess down and began to cry as it shakened them. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU HURT RIA!?" She was one sided, she doesn't know anything, she was asleep! 

"Your friend attacked us first." Stretch lit his cigarette but the short human looked disappointed at them, why... why did it hurt his soul? "LIES! Ria has been nothing but kind when we first arrived here! Why in stars would she attack... even if it was verbal! You had no right to attack her physically! Besides! Attacking a lady can send you to court with assault!" This humans words were slicing everything in them. "Pri..sm.. I was just so mad that I blew up! I was scared that they'll hurt you even more!" 

Blue sighs and walks up to Primrose and smiled brightly. "I Believe We Made Simple Mistakes! I Know Your Friend Didn't Mean Any Harm! She Was Simply Defending You and Herself! Now. I'M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WELCOME YOU TO OUR HOME!" He laughed wholeheartedly making the tense atmosphere into a calm one. "Ria... I know you wanted to protect me but please apologize." The heroine smiled as the villainess smiled ~~mockingly~~ "Of course. Ahem. I'm sorry for verbally attack you all..." She with genuine care ~~no sarcastically~~ at them and with a gentle smile ~~a mocking smile~~. "IT'S FINE! AFTER ALL, YOU HUMANS WERE IN DESPERATE NEED OF SHELTER! WE WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

_Ria felt a bit guilt for lying and doing that to Beast but..._

_she was here to escape. NOT to make friends or lovers..._

_She just wants to be with her REAL family and friends.._

_Despite lying... she hates liars._

_Ria knew that she was a hypocrite..._

> **I won't stop using dirty tricks until I return back home...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, Ria is 'funny side' base off my friends and my personalities clashing. I'll try not to go over board with that and our AU's will be mentioned because I don't feel like I'll be honest when saying "my creations."
> 
> Nope, the AU's mentioned that were created by my friends and I are still WIP and just let my imagine go wild plz?  
> SwapVerse Origins (Our AU) and Reborn Soulless Hearttae (My AU)
> 
> I worded this chapter weird.. probs because of the black out and storm where I'm at. Plus I was writing most of this at school so.. yeah...


	3. The Villainess and The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villainess might have a soft spot for the Beast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have my own headcanons and plz don't kill me TTwTT  
> And I forgot to put a description for the Primrose and Ria's outfits TAT  
> I'll link them here!
> 
> Also the story is mostly focused on Ria so scenes with Primrose will be short or cut!

* * *

[Ria](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b6/20/c5/b620c5082bcc520914129aac6d143249.jpg) and [Primrose](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ae/74/ff/ae74ffc2f86cacd34e934d9ceb628ff6.jpg) Outfits

* * *

Ria knew that she pissed off some of them off as the icon in her vision said so. All she needed to do is to NOT die as for her plans, and even if she did, she can come back due to the system. Healing would be no problem. But the problem was some of them still are okay with her, curses... she should've done better!

**Sans (Classic)**

**Main Title: Judge**

**Sub Title: Last Savoir**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 1/1**

**SOUL: Monster**

**SKILL: The Dragon's Roar**

*** He doesn't trust you!**

  
Sans REP (-10,000) 

"Knew it."

**Sans (Red/Cherry)**

**Main Title: Judge**

**Sub Title: McMyChemicalRomance**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 1/1**

**SOUL: Monster**

**SKILL: The Dragon's Soul**

*** He's suspicious of you!**

  
Red's REP (-10,000) 

"Of course he does."

**Sans (Blue/Blueberry)**

**Main Title: Royal Guard in Training**

**Sub Title: Innocent Bean**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 680/680**

**SOUL: Monster**

**SKILL: Serpents Cry**

*** He finds you odd, he forgives you anyways.**

  
Blue's REP (Neutral) 

"Wait... then again this is Blueberry. I won't question it.."

**Sans (Beast)**

**Main Title: Judge**

**Sub Title: Beast**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 1/1**

**SOUL: Monster**

**SKILL: Dragon's Breath**

*** He's somehow submissive towards you?!**

  
Beast REP (+10,000)

**Title Earned From Beast!**

**[ His Alpha ]**

"BITCH WHAT-!?"

**Papyrus (Creampuff)**

**Main Title: Royal Guard In Training**

**Sub Title: Trap/Puzzle Master**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 680/680**

**SOUL: Monster**

**SKILL: Fox Instincts**

*** Like Blue, he finds you odd but forgives you anyways.**

  
Papyrus REP (Neutral) 

"Not surprised."

**Papyrus (Edge)**

**Main Title: Royal Guard CAPTAIN**

**Sub Title: Edge lord**

**LV: 10**

**HP: 6800/6800**

**SOUL: Monster**

**SKILL: Shark Jaws**

*** He's unsure of disliking you or respect you.**

  
Edge REP (Unsure) 

"Okay..."

**Papyrus (Stretch/Carrot)**

**Main Title: Judge**

**Sub Title: Honey Addict**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 1/1**

**SOUL: Monster**

**SKILL: Black Mamba**

*** He's despises you already! He doesn't trust you!!**

  
Stretch REP (HATED) 

"Stretch has always been a bitch in those fanfiction, I never liked him to begin with anyway."

"Let's introduce ourselves! Since we started off wrong." Primrose spoke as she held Ria's hands. Ria wasn't a fan of being touched by strangers... but she bared with it. "I guess Ria already introduced herself. I'm Primrose A. Sanders and it's nice you meet all of you... even in this situation." She laughed nervously as the villainess resisted the urges to bitch slap this heroine, she first acts like an air head, second she's being a fangirl in the situation, and three... did she just use her line? Oh well, Ria wasn't that petty... well kinda. 

"Heh. I bet you already know all of us then." Sans chuckled. 

"Ria, is it okay if I fangirl right now?" The shorter female asked as stars bloomed in her eyes. Eyes gleaming. "Yeah go ahead... I need to apologize to uh... the big fella." Ria awkwardly looked away as Primrose squealed making everyone jump. Ria just walked backwards and went to Beast who was sitting at the same place where she snarled at him, he was acting like a dog, hmm... a lost puppy perhaps would be better. She looked back at Prim whose skill was activating which made all the current skeletons with her relaxed. 'Heh. This might be much more easier if she dates one or all of them.' Ria thought as she went back to beast who stared at her. 

Okay... Ria could handle cuteness but... Beast was making an expression of which can be on par with Blue and Papyrus... hell even higher! Her SOUL was beating as a small blush, invisible but nevertheless, blush was on her. "Hey... sorry for saying those mean words. I was occupied with... a lot of things, ya know... processing things." Beast smiled and practically forgave her which confused her, I guess it was due to the title she earned from the buffed skeleton. "It's fine. I lost composer... where I'm at those who usually lose it are often disciplined.. and uh... haha..." Awe~ He was getting flustered! 'Never heard of that even in 7 years of being in the fandom!? Okay... this is definitely fandom smut material here.' "So. Basically it's like being an Alpha?" His skull was now a deep blue as Ria spoke those words. 'Ah... thats why. Yup. SMUT MATERIAL WHICH I DON'T NEED!' 

"Ah... no need to feel embarrassed over that." The villainess cooed and started to pat his skull. ~~'Ah fuck don't get attached to this big fella now... god fucking damnit.'~~

* * *

**Meanwhile with Primrose**

* * *

"Well in our universe... I'm pretty much a nobody. Ria is really popular and is very well known within the community." Primrose said as Stretch non existent eye brow lift up. "That human is popular?" In a mocking tone which Primrose didn't notice. "Of course she is! She made 3 AU's that were a big hit within the community! Of course I'm also a big fan of hers. Her friends and herself made an AU that was so impactful... it made everyone in the community question itself!" She spoke with such fondness that every skeleton was quite jealous of but was a bit upset that she claimed that she was a nobody. "Ria was pretty much my inspiration. Moving on, I know most things in the fandoms, not as much as Ria, but still most of the fandom." They didn't know why she kept comparing herself to the other human... who seems to get along with Beast.

"So what you're saying is... that all of us are just fiction?" Sans looked hopeless and broken in fact which made Primrose shake her head and spoke. "In a way yeah... hell even we don't know if we're also... Ria and I are also fictional where we live either." She continued. "There are millions... no billions of universes currently and I'm sure that the alternative versions of your brothers and yourselves explain it." 

"THEN YOU BOTH KNOW MATERIALS IN OUR WORLDS AND THAT MEANS YOU BOTH KNOW ALL OF US TO BEGIN WITH! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING HUMAN!!" Edge demanded as the harsh tone in his voice made Prim shake. "Well... I um..." She started tearing up from Edge's pressure. " **WHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES MADE PRISM CRY BECAUSE I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOU GUYS NON EXISTENT AS-** " Ria was cut off by Beast hugging her making her yelp in shock. "Calm down Alpha." He whispered in her ears as she grumbled but her glare piercing into Edge's eye lights which sent shivers down his spine, but he didn't show it, he just scoffed. "Ria it's fine! Sorry haha... okay let's see. I should start with Sans or known as Classic."

Primrose went off about them all.

* * *

**Back with Ria**

* * *

Ria was getting really comfortable with Beast and kept telling herself that don't get too attached. He was very warm, almost like a heater, a fluffy one. She was sitting on his lap which was quite boney and NOT IN THAT WAY YOU FLITHY SINNERS!! She saw an icon and imagined herself tapping it, because they might fucking think she's a crazy person.

**[ Quest Board ]**

**Don't get killed!**

**Reward: 19,000G and Real Knife**

**[ COMPLETE ]**

**Rewards: 19,000G and Real Knife earned, stashed in the system dimensional storage room.**

**Additional Achievements and Rewards:**

**You manage to make most of the current skeletons hate you!**

**Reward!**

**\- Add Another Sub Skill Section UNLOCKED**

**[ You'll need that hun. ]**

Ria's eye twitched at the system's sassy tone. 

**Beasttale Sans being submissive to you!**

**He's your puppy now! A loyal one too.**

**Rewards!**

**\- Title as Alpha in his book!**

**\- A collar for your puppy!**

'OH FUCKING HELL-'

**NEW QUESTS!**

**Don't get killed again!**

**More skeletons are coming!**

**Reward: NONE**

**[ Because I said so. ]**

'OH YOU LITTLE SHIT.' 

She felt something in her pocket and realized it was the collar. She groaned and looked at Beast who was looking at her in concern. Oh god he was too cute. "Okay... so since I'm 'your Alpha' now.. you get to wear this collar." She flushed bright red which made Beast chuckle, never he imagine the girl who was cold, mean, and demanding be so cute when flustered. The villainess scowled but Beast continued to chuckle and she huffed. "I'm gonna put it on..." Beast didn't question why she had a conveniently sized collar for him, he didn't want to, he was just glad that he got an Alpha. But... he wished his Papyrus was here to experience and live with him up the surface and with his Alpha. "T-there! Therefore you're... no...now... mine..." she mumbled cutely which Beast couldn't help but his SOUL was purring for her. ~~Oh god... he wanted her so much!~~

"SHIT THERE BACK!!" Edge screeched making Ria jump at the sudden volume. Beast looked panicked as well and the one thing to do was to hide. Oh fucking god she didn't want to do it but she had to! FOR FUCKS SAKES HER IMAGE WAS ON THE LINE!! HER VILLAINESS PERSONA WAS GONNA BREAK- "R-ria let's hide in Beast! He's big enough for the both of us to hide in!" Primrose was fast and Beast bridal styled carried her. "H-hold up!" Her face was pretty much red at this point and he sat down. Ria couldn't process anything which made Sans, Stretch, and Red laugh at the sight! Ria was sitting in his lap, pressed against his ribs while Primrose was sitting on her lap. It's going to be burning in here!! "It gonna be too hot in here if our body heats are hig-" the zipper was zipped up which dread fell on the villainess. 


	4. Truth beneath Lies « REWRITTEN »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are sweet,  
> Lillies are bitter...  
> Don't you love sweet things?  
> I betcha she's the treat~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda realized that the story is getting a bit confusing s so I decided to put out a small note here. I'll only go for the ones that needed to be said. 
> 
> Ria made 3 AU's, the one mentioned last chapter (the old version of the chapter) was a hopeless AU with her friends. The AU made has no happy ending and it'll keep repeating itself. Yes, she is asexual but she's pan romantic. (A panromantic asexual is someone who is romantically attracted to all genders, but sexually attracted to no genders.)  
> The love interests will be separated by morals and how they view the world. How they prefer and the ideal love they seek.  
> If you're still confused then I don't know how to explain it further without spoiling the story itself.
> 
> If this revised chapter doesn't make sense then uh sorry! I think you all would have to wait a bit longer for the romance so haha

Skeleton's POV  
  


"Okay so, we're not gonna ask why _that human_ has made _3_ AU's that were _successful?!_ " Red whispered harshly. "Not even that, when did **you** get a collar?" He finished. "I'm sure that it's not that bad right? Primrose did say that it questioned the 'fandom' but let's not jump to any collusions yet for _that human's_ **_creations_**." Classic replied for the first answer as a confused harden expression formed on his natural smiley skull. "Collusion? I'm pretty damn sure that she'd made **_genocide_** AU's that _corrupted_ the supposed 'fandom.'" Stretch voice was thick of venom, his eye lights weren't seen in the void of his eye socket. "Way to _judge_ someone Stretch." Beast mocked the Swap monster who glared back at Beast. "And? What makes you think other wise Beast. You've been acting like a puppy ever since **that collar** was on you over _that human_." The taller Swap monster re lit his cigarette as smoke lingered in the room. "Stop **disrespecting** someone when you don't know them Stretch. I can see you all already respect _the other_ and yet you call the _other one by their real name_ , what makes the one who you deem as 'bad' different hm?" Beast snarled at Stretch who stared at him deeply.  
  
"The one you deemed as 'bad' from what you judged, her name is **Rihanna** and get that in _your thick skulls_ everyone." Beast finished. Creampuff went to him and hummed as while healing him. "BROTHER I KNOW YOU ARE OVERPROTECTIVE AND ALL BUT FIRST IMPRESSIONS CAN CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT AT TIMES." the taller Classic monster said truthfully. "Anyway, the collar signifies something in MY world. We run by a system of authority and obeisance, if one has lashed out and etc. we're needed to put back into place which is why the collar you see signifies that I've lose composure and is now seen as an optional mating partner if possible." Beast continued. "Ria is now my owner as owners are called ALPHA while the collars are OMEGA. She can undo the collar anytime she wants by the way." Blue tilted his skull a bit and was about to ask a question till the door slammed open hard.   
  


**BOOM!**

**SLAM!  
  
CRASHHH!!  
  
  
Everyone stopped at what they were doing. **   
  
**The door went flying out of its origins.  
  
  
**

"I swear to the stars above that you'll better check the weather next time!" A goopy monster scowled at the sight before him now. "What the fuck are you guys here?" Nightmare was his name. When everyone is in the living, it meant something happened and 'family meetings' are to be uphold from. "Ask Red to _kindly_ fuck off and make him stop destroying the damn mansion because he lost to a fight." Beast stated cooly as Red fumed at this. "Wow Beast! I didn't know someone claimed you!" A colorful monster appeared in front of Beast whose eye lights started to change pricks and a growing grin formed. "Whose the person or monster perhaps? It's unlike you to be claimed yet here we are with your collar!" Ink, the Protector of the Multiverse was gleaming. Beast had to squint and block his vision at the amount of light and sparkles surrounding em. 

"I didn't know that you had so much positivity within you Beast! You're always with a poker expression and such!" A blob of yellow burned into everyone's eye sockets, this was Dream. In fact, he was quite confused at this notion, Beast rarely showed strong emotions as he's always calm. It was strange because _it felt as if... these emotions weren't his_. "Oh..?" Nightmare perked up as he sensed a slight peak of negativity which was very strong but it was quick as well. "Say! What's for lunch?" Classic spoke up suddenly yet his voice went up an octave which most noticed but didn't questioned it. "THE GREAT CROOKS.. IS PLANNING ON MAKING JAPANESE STYLE HAMBURGERS! I FOUND A GREAT RECIPE ONLINE!" Crooks was taller than any other Papyrus, his spin was stretched ~~forcefully~~ as his teeth were jagged/crooked from the past that seemed to have dried blood and dust around them. His beady eyes were pooled of dried bloodied tears that seemed to be wiped off but stained his skull. "..I'm going to the basement to see... if meat is done cooling." This skeleton had a busted skull as its on his right side of his head, bloodied and unnerving to see. His left eye light was a permeant cruel blood red instead of his once pure ones that he longed for. "I want to see the name of the person who claimed you-" Ink was cut off by Edge's bone _scratching_ his arm a bit, ~~the skeleton's eye pricks suddenly turned an unsettling white for a millisecond which made Edge shocked at this as shivers went down his spin.~~ "It's quite rude to hurt someone like that~" Ink's colorful eye pricks shown as Blue then spoke. "Well! To tell you Ink, Beast said that his claimed one is very secretive and they don't want to be know! So... uh can you respect that?" Blue's voice wavered and it wasn't loud as usually, he looked guilty of some sorts! Hell Stretch looked concerned for a moment. "Okay I won't pry..." Ink spoke softly at Blue and backed away which Beast was thankful for Blue but suddenly... a high pitch yelp echoed.

_~~Damnit Primrose you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut...~~ _

  
  
"What was _that_?" A dusty skeleton spoke aloud as a knife was sent flying to Beast who smacked it moments before it stabbed through the material of his jacket. "I heard a female's voice Beast." Ink turned his focus on Beast who started to sweat more of which Crook took that time to leave the living room and set up some dishes and such. Dream summons his staff as Nightmare was quite amused. "I don't know what ya mean." Red interrupted the moment "I mean... someone probs got the _chills._ " Edge, Creampuff, Blue, and Nightmare groaned at the terrible attempt of a pun that wasn't even one. "I'm pretty sure we heard a female voice." Ink insisted and that's when... 

"You know what? **Beast open the damn jacket** before we both die of a stroke." A icy command echoed as the jacket began to squirm! "R-ria! We're not supposed to ruin the cover-" a soft yet warm voice protested. " _They would've figure it out anyways._ " it replied as Beast did as he commanded and one of them fell out instantly on the floor while the other was stuck in between the ribs. "Yeah,... next time don't hide in here because of the amount of body heat." the human stuck spoke and everything went haywire as the only thing the skeletons were becoming light bulbs. 

"BROTHER WHY DID YOU PUSH HER IN BETWEEN T-THE-!!!" Blue face litterly was a blueberry as looking at his brother as forgetting his moment a few seconds ago. "I... didn't mean to push em in that far.." Stretch noted as turning away from the scene as his skull radiated magic, he was trying not to die in embarrassment and kept denying that he pushed em far. "Didn't _ink_ you're into _that_ _kinky shit,_ Stretch." Red 'kink shamed him' as scarlet tinted with gold droll shamelessly. "i...i--" Beast was a blushing mess as the human girl wiggled her way out of the puzzled rib cage which luckily his soul didn't conjure out. That would've been embarrassing! Oh wait.. I think he just died ~~over the fact that Ria slide out of his cage and made him unintentionally send his sins crawling down his spine.~~ He groaned ~~in pleasure~~ as her arms gripped his rib cages and finally sat on his lap _very comfortably._

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"I guess that we should start from the beginning just so our ~~my~~ ass doesn't get bitten off." Ria straighten her posture and made herself look more 'ladylike.' Primrose sat beside Beast and was red from blushing or due to the heat of Beast. "Our reasoning here is nothing of harm, we've came here due to bad weathering and came to find shelter which we found this mansion. The back door was wide-open and even if we didn't want to invade, it was the only place to be and with the harsh weathering and such." she finished the basic part of why they were in the mansion, all she needed was everyone to focus on Primrose. "Tell me why shouldn't I **K I L L** you both right here and now?" Dust teleported in front of Ria with his eye lights glow a sinister purple, a grin that'll rival the cheshire cat _._ "That was quite rude of you Dust~ If did try to kill me... would my Beast would be devastated." She narrowed her eyes to glance at Primrose to be a tomato out of Dust's apparent hotness and wasn't processing the information said. "Besides, I'm sure you've already know that. You wouldn't mess with _**The Blazing Beast of the Multiverse**_ , the monster who can go head to toe with you, and you wouldn't want to enrage him because... _a wild, determined, and vengeful monster isn't one you can kill._ They would be too determined to kill you." She whispered sinfully to his non existent ears, Dust and her made perfect eye content to see each other having similar expressions. 

  
"You talking big human." Dust and Ria made the atmosphere drop about 0 to 100 real quick. Their smiles were sending red flags as lighting were seen. "You should learn how to use that big mouth of yours." His sinister eye lights was more brilliant and Ria smirked at this notion, she grabbed his hoodie which made everyone freeze and hold their breath. "If I do then, _would you do the pleasures on making me see the moon and back?_ " She barked back as that smirk turned lustful which threw him off, he then heard and saw Beast. One that could scare many including the King of Nightmares. " **Can it Dust**." His growls were possessive as she let go of Dust, giving her puppy a gentle smile. "Beast, it's okay darlin." Her gentle smile seizes him from any further doings as he was now relaxed. "Now shall we continue our conversation?" She smiled. 

"Ah, of course. Ahem." Ink coughed a bit and glanced at the smiling villainess and the air head heroine. "To be perfectly honest with you skeletons, we're not from this universe much simply from this reality. This situation is much like yours correct?" She eyed Sans (Classic) who looked away guilty. "I'm 98% sure that Sans or _Classic_ here has... **messed with that damn machine.** " Everyone froze once again at the **TRUTH** was out. ' _The human wasn't lying at the notion of the current situation._ ' Classic thought. "You have some nerve _human_." Stretch grumbled. "Oh dearest Stretch, you already knew I wasn't lying or did you think I was all talk?" She mocked his skills. "Anyways I do hope you boys won't mind if both of us stay here for a bit? Til the storm ends." Ria suggested and some nodded at this suggestion, well it was mostly Classic, Red, and Stretch. "Of course! You guys must be... tired we'll show you the guest rooms-" Dream was cut off by Primrose's squeals."I-I'm sorry for that!?" She stuttered in embarrassment as she twirled her platinum pink locks nervously. "Prism, you don't need to feel embarrassed." Ria cooed as petting her head smiling so sweetly. Edge cringe at this moment at the _forcefulness_ of the tone that Ria displayed, he wasn't stupid, he knew that tone from anywhere. The tone was full of sweet lies of poison.   
  


~~**'Her sins are crawling down her spin.'** ~~

Nightmare came in closer to see the two female humans, one of them had so much positivity while the other... locked emotions that was devouring the soul. His mind couldn't help but ponder about the soul, it was divine to him, so much he can use, so much he can devour, and so much that he'll have fun with. Dream was scared at the most part, not only did the adult human had such darken soul, the uncheck and locked emotions were terrifying! He may have said that it was similar to a business person's emotions but stars! Her's was even worse! Locked up and devouring every inch of the soul! Dust was honestly interested in these new human guest. The air head was blushing at all of the skeletons and wasn't paying attention but the notion of that HE was near her, stars, it's been a **LONG LONG** time since someone gave him the same look! Meanwhile the other was honest yet sly, when he tried to **CHECK** her, it didn't appear so he verbally attack her to see if she was all talk but she wasn't, ... that lustful smirk sent shivers down his spin as it made him more frustrated when she pulled away just to calm Beast down. Stretch could only sneer at the fact that the thieving bitch of a human had already manipulated some of them, that damned smile of hers was similar to the demon in his world. He didn't understand why his soul tugged when she sent Dust of all monsters that smirk, he needed to be careful about this demon who knew all of them. Classic was in odds about this entire situation, he was caught red handed, he was then faced with his brothers and his alternatives, and now 2 humans who knows them all. It was frustrating him to not break down in stress. Blue and Papyrus were sitting down on the ground wondering about the 'fandom' Undertale. 

Ink however was fearing his life currently. He swore he saw it. He thought he saw his _first ever creation_ hovering over the female! He never knew where she resided because she'd been good at hiding her presence including her guardians. ~~Ink had forgotten her...~~ the shade of purple hair and the sight of that necklace was now burning in his head... and... when was the last time he'd seen her? When was the last time he'd greeted her normally ~~and not seeing her as a threat~~. Did he fuck up? ~~I'm pretty sure he did.~~ All of his creations guardians and itself were glaring down at him as if he were _some ant_...but to be honest.. **. this wasn't the first time they met now have they?**

* * *

* * *

_"Ink! Look what I made!" A purple haired figure showed the skeleton a drawing of a female with a cyan half mask and brown eyes that held the roman numeral 1. "Ah! I wonder who this is! Is this going to be your 1st guardian *****?" Ink smiled at the figure who grinned. "Yup! I'll name them Reverse because... she'll have the power to revert itself back in time! You always told me that stories will never be good nor perfect if the story doesn't have bloodshed or sorrow!" that smile was not innocent anymore as their smile was sinister, a sadistic, cruel looking smile upon this figure didn't look right. "So you did listen to my adventures and my lessons!" The skeleton proudly stood up as his brown scarf flew in the non-existent wind. "I did you bonehead! What should I call this space then?" The figure looked at the empty void that was provided for itself. "How about SwapVerse?" Ink suggested and the figure nodded rigorously! "That sounds epic! I know there is a AU called that but mine is much more better and different than that one!" It hugged Ink and both of them laughed gleefully. "My first guardian is still in work in progress! I'll make 6 of them! Each of them have one another."  
  
  
_

_Reverse, Quinn, Arc, Berserk, Kyne, and HK.  
  
  
 **I, II, III, IV, V, and VI**_

  
_Reverse_   
  
_"The Puppet of Time"_   
  


_Quinn_   
  
_"The Wildcard Joker"_   
  
  
_Arc_   
  
_"The Abyssal Chain"_   
  
  
_Berserk_   
  
_"The Devil's Incarnation"_   
  
  
_Kyne_   
  
_"The Gunslinger of the Undead"_   
  
  
_HK_   
  
_"The Doppelgänger"_   
  


_~~If only you knew what was coming...  
~~ _

  
~~_**̷͈̤̟͕̮̇͆̑̎̀͠"̷̞͈͔̾͛̽̽̈́̑͛̽͆̑͝͝I̴̢̬̫̺̙̝̦̫͚̥̊̋̈́̀̄̍̈̈́͌̓̾̒̕̕͜ͅ'̷̬̠̗̳͐̓́͂̽̊͆̕͘͜͝l̷͈̬̿̓͊̏̐͛l̸̗̰̝̥͗̎ ̵̢̨̥̫̭͈͔̬̩́͊̌͘͝͝n̵̨͉͙̝̙̳̤̺̩̥͚͉͐͂̂͘e̸̢̬̖̣̺̭͈͍͇̖͈̫̒̽̔͌̓͒͊́͑̅̒̃v̶͎̘͎͛̓̓͊̓̿̋̑͛̈́͂̕͠͠e̶̯̭̤̖̒̽͒̈́͐̾͛̊̐̿̑̓̉̉r̵̢̘̟͎͉͉̬͓̋͆̂͌̿̀̏ͅ ̴̯̳͚̥̟̰͑ͅf̶̡͈̳͉̫̜̗̲͔͋̋ͅô̶̧͙̳̥̤͔̪͓̝̫͇̍ř̵̢͕̱͎̙̭̮̪͔̲͊̓͑̎̎̕g̴͚͓̟̮̓̌͒̓̾͜͝͝͝ǐ̵͔̄̽͝v̵̨̛̲̯̱̩̹̟̺͈͖̺̓͌̈́̅̄͌͊̓́̋̓̂̍̉ͅė̶̢̡̛͓͈̫̗̪̝ ̸̨̨̡̙͇̖̳̙͖͌̔͒̄̌ͅy̸̧̢̡̬̗̮̣͛̈́͑̏̔͒͝͠ͅͅọ̶͇͙̩̻̜̫̹͉̗̣̫̏̾̿̉͑̎̕͠͝u̶̝͓͎͇̟͇̰̹̩̯̺͐̊͛͊͂͋͒̎͛̈̐̂͆!̴̨̙͈̪̖̗͙͖͕̺͕̳̌͂̓͑͒̋͛̍̽̈́͂̕͜͝ ̵̢̗͙͍͚̦̹̤͎̫̙̔̽̑͆̆̄ͅD̶̡͙͎̣͚̝͉̜̠̑̇͊̃̈́͒̎̌͛͌̍̎̚ͅA̸̧̹̻̐̉͛̚͝M̸̛͖͔̳̗̰̞͕̥̳̩̻͎̏̔́̌̒̀̃̒͐̕Ṇ̴̛͓̩̊͌͗͠ ̵̧͍͎̙̠͍̹̬̙̦̏̈̆̓͘Ẏ̷̛͎̼͈̇̀̔͑͊̋̌̚̕ͅO̶͉͓̒͊͘͜U̷̡̻̺͆̇̓͌ ̵͈̻̫̘̦̙̱̫̪̭͍͕̦̀̿̈́́̽̃̃͜Į̴̟͉̜͍̟͙̜̼̉͋͐̄͌́̃̑̽͐̅̚͜N̴̛̛͙̱͇̹̲̳͍̠͇̳̖͖̄̈́͒̌̔͑͆̽͛͊K̵̡̘͉̝͉̲̜̭̖̱̊͊̃͘!̶̤̻̳͍͕̄̔̾̇̕͠ ̴̻̞̬̘̥̘̞̘̫̜͍̟̌̎̓͋̓̿́̈́̋̈́̄͑͠I̶̢͔͈̩͉̩̟͈̺̠̼͂̇̍ ̵̖͖̦̰̙͔̦̾̒̋̿͗̐͝͝Ç̸̡̥͑̊̄͗̓͆͌̑U̶͈̫̒̍̑͒͑̅̍̊R̸̡̮͚͇̭̭͎̗̭͗̄̈́͗̇̒͐̽̿̎̄͋̈́͘S̵̻͚̳̺̫̼̹͈̪̜̆̍͌̋͜͠E̶̛̤̥̍͛̈́͂͆̌̉̎̌͘͝͝ ̶͎̏̃͂̾͆̈́̆̚͘Y̸̢̡͂̈́̑̋̆̍̿̀̕͝Ǫ̶̜̲̫̞̻̣̺͚̼͋͠Ǘ̷̗̼̹̇̍̋̂̀̕̕!̵̧͇̰̜͔͇̳̻̯̞̠͎̟̤̏̈́̓̽̾̎͂͋͘͜͠"̴̪̪̤͓̫̘͛͐̐͛̋̽̎̓̓̓̄͘͠** _ ~~   
~~_**̸̡̙͌̈̿̏͆͛͝** _ ~~   
~~_**̵̡̛̗̖̖̒̔̐̇͒̈̎̔̌̂̒̀͘"̸͍̱͉͔̣͉̭͑̉̿̑͂̐̍̈́̿̾̈́̾͝͝͝I̶͍̦͈̜̲̅̓̐ ̵̠̺̇̄̉̈́̇̈́͐̃̂̊̀̈́̾̋͝C̸̨̳̰͚̟̬͈͑̉͒͊Ų̶̦̦͙͎̹͇̟̪̺̖̼̙͖͗̎̂̆̐̚ͅR̴͈̳̦̰̘̝̹̥̣͍̓̅̚͘ͅS̶̘̳̰͔͌̔̂̋͌̓̀̔̊̕͠Ë̸̛̟́̚ ̶̟̗̰̬̫̗̬͚̞̓͌̏͂̋̕Ų̵̤̮̟͈̺̗̹̞͈̭̺̣̤̌͒͒̎̄͐̔̆̅̚͘͠P̸͎͌͑̅̂͊͛̏͊̓̌́̌̋͝Ǫ̶̲̖̳̻̙͙̙̙̹̲̮̳̼͗N̴̡̹͉̖̯̺̔̂̉ ̷̡̛̛̦̰̦̩͓̱͐̃̏̄̈͒̔͌̀̚͠Á̶̧̛̯̖̔̆̒͐̾̔̒̕L̵̡̫̞̩̮͒̆̓̓͂͆͒̕͝Ļ̶̬̱̬̞̥̯͍̳̭̻̄̄̚͘ͅ ̷̖̺̭̖͕̠̫͗Ǒ̸̢͉͓̱̮̩̥̰̭̦̙̩̝͒͌̓̓͗̈́̐̿̚͘F̷̪̽̓̿̽͒ ̵̢͚̼̭̲̻̥͈̺̹͈͙̪̻̞̋͐T̷͍̖̠̹̃̑͊͌̌̓̑͂̀Ḣ̵̡̗̗̝͕͉̈́̽̎͂̈̈́̽̃̍̒̐̅͘Ẽ̵̡̡͓̘̺̀̍́ ̴̢̰̭͔̺̗̘̦̋̽͆̇̅͂̀͋̃Ḿ̶̡̡̼̥͇̰̙̣͑̉̑͐͜͠Ư̸̦͍̦̠̗͚̯̙̱̣͕̜̪̽͆̓ͅḼ̴̓̈͛͛̍̒͌̌T̷̢̛͓̥̘͖͔̞̪͈̳́̈́͌͑͒̊̂̂̔͝I̵̡̧̫͔̭̮͈̝̩͔̭̱̰͍͊̀̾̋̽̐̒̃̈́V̴̧̛͇̯̰̰͇̠̳͈̟͎̣̰̩̒͋́͐̋̅̿̾̾͑͌̚͝͠ͅE̶̮̫̦͔̍͆̆̂̾̈́̈́̍͘͠R̶̢̧͚̻͔̩̭̻̳̜̪̟̥̾̊̀͜ͅŚ̵̛̗̬̰̘̰̣̬̫͎̞̌̎̽̏̔̍̐͛̚Ĕ̸̝͇͎̬̯̗̭̞̗̖̓́͛ ̸̭̼̯͔̫̿͒͊͑͛̓͜͝͝͠Â̷̛̹̩̬͐͌͋̚Ņ̴̢̨̬̠̰̝͙̯̩̻͓́̍͒̏̈́͗̒͊̀̔̉̈̕͜͝͝D̷̢̪̺͍͍͔̯̭͇̟̮̲̲̀̇ ̷̨̡̢̼̻̳͙͉̥͂͋̇̒̔̈̓̕͜͠͝͠͝͝M̸̼͔̪̭̀̄̀̐̈́̓̉́̀O̴̲̊̇͑̎͜͝R̸̝̰̒̈́͐̊̅̃̈Ȩ̴̛̻̭̤̲̅̆̓̅͂͒̓͝ ̵̡̗͓̓̃̋̏̒̒̑̏͐̿͋T̵̛̺̙̰̰͎̻͎͌̈́̉͊͆̀̌͊̀̾̓H̵̡̡̥̥̰͇͉̬̠̩̗̱̹͕̔̈̈́̅͂̃͒̆͛̚͘Ã̵̖̭̰̙̤̣̠̳͔̰̜̠̖͍́T̶͈̝̺̬̱̠̦̲͑̏̄͊̊̿̃͐͂͋̌̕͘͜͝ͅ ̴̡̣͉̞̦̹̺̲̪̭̑̎̾̂̏̄̌̄̈́̑̈́̔̎͘͝ͅͅY̶̡̛̛͔̯͔̠̞͍̐̐̆̎͗̎͊͗͂͑̉̑̚Ǫ̵̧̮̼͇̱̥̘́̆U̶͓͈̩͂̍͗̐̐͊̚̚ ̵̢̭̬̘͉͍͇͙̳̞͂͊̋̍̄́͌̂͑̇̅̓͛̕͜͝S̷̢̫͉͙͔̾̇̆̋̽Ư̵̡̧͍̦͓̭̞̙̮̮͋̇͂̋̃̄̕͝͝͝͠F̶̗̭͍͈̥̄̋̿̈̇̓̌͑͑̚͘̕F̷̧̡͖͖̳̮̻̘̱̟̝̘̼̼̖̓̍̀͌̓̊́͋̽͛̊̕̚E̵͉̲͉̞͇͆̋̓͗̾̔͋͋̀R̴̛̛̗̳͔͓͍̪̄́́̌̈́̽̈́̔ ̷̛͇̰̞͉͚͈͔͙̣̤͊̽̈͒̈́̒͗́̓̚̕͜ͅA̵̭̭̞̪̬̰̬̗̙̫̜̓̓̓̃͝ ̵̛͓̩̤̙̰͎͔͓̳̲̎̔̃͊̈́͑̽̃̕͝͝͝ͅD̴̨̲͕̐̑̅̏̊̓̐͠Ę̷̢̢̥̝̲̲̜̀̇͐̌̍̑͐̄̚͠͝ͅA̷̧̢͙͓͖̲̥̪̜̾̓̾͋̕̚ͅT̸̡̳͊͂̓͛̓̅̕H̸̠̣͓̖͇̮̙͚̳͛̈́̈́̔̀̽͝͝ ̶̧̛̛̛͕̫̫̯͔͆̇̿͗͛̈́̈́̈́̍̈́̇͝S̵̫̈́̽̔̓̏͋̎͐̏̈͠͝O̴̡͓͉̾̔̂̾̆̌̓̉̒̕̚͠ ̴͙̠̖̜̙͙̳̬͙̝̗̊H̵̛̜͎̲̳̣̜̆͛̑̕͘͜͝͝Ó̷̡̢̰̣̣͉̜̹̟̄̿̈́̀̾͝R̷̻͓̦̹̮̱̜̎̈́̑̄͒̚R̵̢͙͚̗͔͖̻̼͎͓̝̬͌̓̐̈̽͗͊͜I̴͉̼̫̙̗͒̓͗̀͗͐̋̔̀̊͆͝B̷̢̨͓̱̠̗̫͙̝̹͕̦̠̯͐̈́͋̈̔͒̿̈́̏̏̅́̂̚Ḷ̶̡̪͕̳̣͖̞͓̼̖̞̓̏̄͒̀̎̃̀͊̽̋̃͜E̴͉̱͖̍͛̈́** _ ~~   
~~_**̴̧͎̳̮̬͙͑̑̆͛̔̏̓̈̊̊̕̚Ṋ̴̢̡̭̖̜̼̬̒̿͝O̶̦͍̖̓̈́͋̓͊ ̷͍̻̘̳̘̟̂̑̈́̏̏͆̌̐͆̈͋̆̎͌̍Ō̷̡̨̮̥̦̣̰͈̌̽̽̚̕ͅŇ̶̡̧̖̤̘͎̫̬̙̗͖̋̍̓͐̈́̍̂̚͝E̸̛̼̾͂́̔̊̀̒̓́͗̋ ̶̧͙͎̘̤͉͔̞̝̜̌̂̿͊W̴̱̱͕̜̩̫̩̲̬̋͜ͅͅI̷̢̦̖̤̮͉̩̭̖̻̋̔͜ͅĻ̸̢̘̲͔͎̩̭͖͉̝̙͖͛̚L̸̠̥̤̗͙̩̩͚̩̩̓̈́̃̑͗̕͝ ̷̧̦̪̗̺̭̞̣̏̈́͛̅C̵̛̦͂̈́̓̎̈́̑́̌̉̈́̓͑̚A̵̧͎̖͎̙̲̻͍̫̪̤̘̖̋̈́̔̃̔̎ͅR̵̛̺̥̯̙͉͋̐͗̅̽̇͝Ȩ̸̲̗̦̣̹͑͗͋͑̃͑̽͊̾̀̿̓͜͝ ̵̣̲̗̈́̊̎͋̐̾́͂̓̂̎̇̿͘͠Ă̷̝̤͈̑̏̿̀̓̆̈́͆͌͌͗̉N̶̢͈͉̜͉̥̿̊̎̈́̐͗́̒̑͛͜͝Y̴̡̢̧̛̫̘̯̞̖̳̗̳̥̟̳̅͒̉̂̋͆͆͒̔̕̕͝͝M̵̧̻̩͖̖̠̦̝̙̈́͛̑̃͗̒͝O̷̬̼͇̘̮͉̤̠͇̐̚͝͝R̵͍̜͇͕̣̯̭̪͎̜̫̄̕͜E̴̡̢̟̼̪̥̺͑̏!̷̢͇̼͈̤̲͈̤͖͉̜̬͔͖͙́̄̏̇̑̎̀͝ ̴̣͒̉͊̄̕͝I̷͚̊́̉͋͆̐̌̾̓͑̿̏̑̎ ̵͎̹̊̿͋́̄C̷̭̝͎͙̳̟̔̈́̾͑̾̎̔̊̓͋̕͘͠͝U̵̢̡̹͕͙̇̆̇̈̓͋̊͂̚̕͝͝R̶̢͍̗̼̲̻̗̻̀S̴̡̰̖̙̮̬̮̗̪̲̗̼͔̻̈́͒͋̇̋̈́͒͝Ẽ̴̡̲̳͙̺͈̲͉̘͈̗͔̣͆̿̐̎ ̵̥̜͐̾̎̌͑́̉͑̔̓̌͝Ỷ̸͙̩̳̘̠̎Ö̵̢̩́̐͆͛̿̓̆̉̀͆̇̕͝Ṵ̷̧̻̭͔̰͎͎͋͋̓̏͒͂̌̌̀̀͘ ̸̖̱̣̠̣̬̘͉͚̮̥̩̟͈̍T̸̛̰͍͒̋̎̽̿̆̎̉̓İ̸̢̨̮͙̯̣̻̞̲̬͈̆͒́̈̌͌̀͌L̶̨̢̠͖̗̬̥̥͉͍̫̮̝̀̓̒ͅĻ̴̛̛̞͎̰͓̪̝̖̺̲̥̯͉̀́͛͊̽̆̃͊͑͗̚͝ ̵̧͖̤̠̦̼͈̤̝̯̪̭͆̇͜͝͝T̸̹͎̦͊̍͐͝͠Ḩ̶̭̰̝̭͈̗̫̙̥͈̪͌ͅE̶̠̘̞̲̗̮̺͓̹͖̎͛̏̓̽͊̽͘ ̶̨̹̱̗̝͔͎͆͒̐͜͝O̷̜̳̭̲̪̅̾͗͛̋͐̉͒̈́͘̕T̵̫̥̰͉̻͎̓̃̆̊̆͝ͅḨ̶̛̛̠͍͆̿̋͑̏̍͘͠Ȩ̷̡̛̗̼̤̹̺̗͇̲͉̘̐͒̊͑̕R̴̘̣̗͓̱̫̰̪̙̣͔͊̑̅ͅͅS̵͖̬̲̮̮̠̝̮̟̤̈̈́̈́͜ ̴̡͈͈̻̠̰̪̹͖͉͕̗̲̞̈́͗͒͘͝K̶̰̓̏N̴̫̻̲̹̆̌͛O̸͈̟̗̝̊͑̕͝W̷̢̛̍̽̐͒̿̕ ̸̡̧͇̫̳̹͚̗̭̰͗̋̋̊T̷̢͙͈̿͋Ḣ̷̡͇̖͇̝̮͚͇̙͇̙͂̓̄͛̚͘ͅE̶̠̣̙̰̣̖͍͖̔̎̎ ̵̨̛͖͒̿̈́̆̂̿̽T̷̛̯̅͊̅̆̌͐͌͘͠͠R̵̯̂̈͌̔̿̎̆͝U̴̟͈̲̠̺̖̗̰͈̫̳̦̠̫̿̐͜͝T̸̤̘͈́̈̑̏͐́͋̌͘Ḩ̴̰̤̥̲͍͎͎̥̞̄̂͆̃͂̆̑͗̔͒̉ ̸̡̨̘̭͔̗̰̩̱̔̋͌̍́̀͑͘̕Ǎ̷̡̛̺̬̪̲̘̤̠̖̫̞̌̋̀̔̂̍̒̐͘̕Ṇ̸̡̬̟̺̳̩͓͔͐̓̓͛̿͛̿̐̈́͑͒̂͝D̴̨͓̓͋̉̆̌̿̂͌́̇̎͠͝ ̵̨̟͈͓̟̑̊̍̏͒͂̾̋L̷͙̹̊Ę̴̨͚̪̝̰̜̙̗̟̗̊̈A̸̛̲͕̥̭͐̀͆̋̂̑̾̎̒̕͝V̶̻͇̑̅͒̿̉̓̄͂͒̔̍͋E̷̲̣̘̳̬̭̼̮̮͍̠̹̦͖͐̒͜ ̶̧͎̱̥̲̖̫̼̆͐̍̅̿̄̔́̓̽Y̴̱̭͆̓̅͘Ǫ̴͚̪͍̞͍̫̞̪̥̋͆̋͆̄͂̾͘͝͝U̶͙̹͕̲͉͑̍͑̿̑̍͌̉̄̆̃̿͝!̴̡͔̙̱͖̫̫̜̻͋̔** _ ~~   
~~_**̴̠̪͙͓̻̝͈̪̤̦͎͆͛̄ͅĬ̷̡̛̺͖̲̱͔̪͈̥̖̒̀͆̽͆͂̈̒̍ ̵̡͖̖̭̩̪͈̦͈̇͒́̾͋̕C̸̹͓̳͚̼̯̈́̏͒̍̔̋̌̿Ư̴̡̧͉̬̤̗̪̝̲̠̗̜̽͊͌̒͐̽̄̕͠͝R̵̨̪̮͆̄̅̂Ș̶͈̥̞̦͋̓̿͂Ẹ̵̛̰̖̰̮̓͑̾̑͘ ̴̡̧̜͓͖̗͈̖̘̰̜̰̙͎̍̔̔͗̐̈́͋̽͒̂̂̔̕͘͜Y̵̧̲͈̐͌̂̌̾̎͆̈̍̿͝͝Ö̷͕͕̦̮̰́͒̐̈́̃̉̑̋̈͌͂̀͝Ù̷͖̩͈͙̰̀̏͒͊̍̂͘ ̵̢̡̨̢͕͚̙̩̻̜̱̥̳̬̀͗͗Ṫ̷̬̃̒Ȋ̵̡̜͔̤̮̘͒̓̅̆̊̇̐̈́͛̈́͆L̴̢͉͙̳͉͓̟̩͙̬̙̫̲͗̎̌͑͝L̸̡̧͉̩͈̝̙̰̮͖̦̖̘͝ ̸̡̫̼͍̌͠Ṯ̷̢̬̯̎̿̄̋̂̔͠͠Ḩ̵̲̆E̶̬̭̯͇̮̬͈̍͑̒͂͗̎̒̔̂̋̄̕͘͜͜ͅ ̶̯͇͙͑̋̾̈́̄̑̈̃̌͋͊͆̌̕͠Ê̸͚̌̿̌̋̀̈́̕͠Ň̶̼͈̜͐D̵̨̯͉͉͓̠̣͎̲̀S̶̞͋̄̚ ̵͚͍̟̖̹̚͝O̴̧̗͔̪͓̼̊̈́͜F̴̧̨̬̳̥̈́́̈́̆͐͆͗̓̽ ̵̧̼̘͕̥̫͉̃̀̔̈̒͝Ț̷̢͚̮͈̙͙͖̼̫̱͈̟̓͋̄̓͒̂Į̷̢̪͖̪͇̿̎̒̏͂̏́͝ͅM̷̘̺̮͔̳̤͖̐̂̇͋͊È̷̳̘̣͔̥͓̮̥̻͍͔̦͓̆̋͘ ̸̫͍͗͂̃͆̍͘̚Á̸̮̈́̔͊́́͘Ṉ̸̢̡̜͓̥͖̝̬̫̱̓͆̆̀̈́̃̒͝͠D̵͚̮̘̞̭̞̬̜̪̳̰̒̊͛̎͆̿̿̌͝ͅ ̶̛̛̞̼̬͓̟̹̗̱̓̃̈́͐̑̽̕̚I̴͓̲̾̏̎͂͗̎ ̶̡̞̳̫̽̑͝ͅW̷̛̩̊͋͆̀͠I̶̪̺̍̽̍͂̐̏͂̒͑̀̈́̈̈́L̴̢̲̤̒̿͜͝L̶͔̬̼͇̝̣̟̠̪͕̞͇̖̝̓ ̴͔̭̘̘̖̻̣̘̿̈́͊͑̌̀̇͘S̵̢̛̬͉͐͂̀̅̄͊̆͆̉̐̌͜͝T̶̢̹͉̥͇̦͙͂̔̊̓̈́͋Ǫ̴̯̯̜̯̥̘̯̺̞̫̣̟͋̾͗̌̎̓̆̂P̷͙̪̼͊̄̈́ ̴̢̺̹̪͚̯͇͉̳̟̅̓̅Y̴̨̧̱̖̣̜̳̮͖̫̜͇̓̀́̽̽͆̎O̵̢̙͕͓͓͍̦͇̗̝͍̐̃͑̔͊̐Ũ̸͕̑͑͐̍̈́͂͂̈́̈́̔!̸̙̠͊̓͋̈́͐͊͒̽̒̈̒͠!̸̛̛̮͙̪̮̫̼͊͐̄̓̐̾̎̐̕"̷̡̤͎̞̺͍̔̒͑͊̓̒̔͋̍͒̄͠  
  
  
** _ ~~

* * *

* * *

Ria was trying to get them to stay at least for a day, she was a business woman after all... she had to please them if possible, give them benefits and themselves. She tried to do it in a civil way as possible before using the old trick in the book... fake guilt. Her smile was strained. "So we're all in agreement of we'll stay for at least a day or two-" She spoke tiredly but her sanity and patiences **almost snapped** when Primrose screeched. "IHAVETOGOTOTHEBATHROOMANDGOODBYEYOUHOTTIES!!" The plan was destroyed...   
  
"Make that a week... for now." Ink spoke suddenly as Ria paled. "I want answers... I want to know everything you said earlier!" His eye lights changed into one of curiosity and demanding as it sent red flags in our Villainess's mind. 'FUCK! He's going to make me spill of the information! Okay calm down Ria. Tell him the basic stuff and wait till the moment is right... and escape.' The villainess smiled once again. "Of course Ink." No body at this point was surprised about the notion of her knowing their names anymore, she knew most of them, and Ria prayed to the gods and above that no more than them are in this damn AU! "What is it you want to know? I know many things so you need to be very specific on the topic."   
  
"I want to know if this rings a bell to anyone. Is there an AU with a creation called... SwapVerse with a creature having purple hair?" Ink spoke quietly and made Ria's eyes widened but quickly narrowed. "I do know what you're talking about, but I do know that you aren't comfortable speaking about it publicly. We shall discuss about it privately Ink." She excused it away as sweat poured furiously on her neck. "If you say so... but I want answers." He said and Creampuff and Blue butted in. "Oh! Tell us if we have fans and all!" Stars litterly in their eye sockets. "Okay. So in my universe, you both are dubbed as the 'Innocent Beans' of the Multiverse along with any other alternatives of you guys. You guys have millions upon billions of fans who'll do the extreme to have you smile for them." Ria then started explaining the basics of them being admire and the amount of fan art. "Is there anything else you want to know?" She scanned the room and Stretch then let out smoke. "I got one for you _human_. Explain to me **_why_** _your **3** AU's are popular?_ _What made them seem so good that it made the quote and quote fandom question itself?_ " His voice thick of venom and malice. Ria took note of this and took it with a devilish smile. "Stretch, a good story is made by hardship. A story cannot be made on the spot, it's made out of trial and error, and it takes a long time to finalize it. You would need to understand it from an authors point of view Stretch. After all..." That same ~~sinister~~ smile appeared once again. 

> "A story is never good if it didn't have some bloodshed nor sorrow. It's said by many authors that were well known within different genres of books.   
> What do you say _Papyrus_ , would you be a dear and tell me, why do all stories have bloodshed and sorrow in stories?"

Stretch couldn't utter a single word because he knew she was right. He too was an author... and it was by the author's rules to never share their secrets of why and how they got their stories. Yes they could tell but not **the full story** of why and he went by that code. " **Conflict**. It makes readers drawn to it, no matter how big nor small it is, it'll make the readers drawn to the book even just a little." He gritted out his answer and knowing the villainess she smiled at his responds. "Correct! I shall not discuss about my AU's and Primrose might tell you if you must. After all it's an authors choice and code if wanted." ~~She used the other girl for guilt.~~ "This quote was also said by the Protector of the Multiverse himself as well and I'm not guilty for calling you out Ink." She got up as cue the scream... 3 2 1.  
 **  
**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
  
**

"Welp that's my cue to leave and save Prism now. Now Ink we can schedule an appointment for our talk later, and also is our week of staying here good enough?" She questioned quickly and all nodded and left quickly. "What the fuck Stretch?" Red looked at the tall Swap monster who gritted his teeth. _"I swear to stars... she knew I was an author too damnit._ " He cursed as frustration gritted his mind of the smile, the smirk, the way her body language was, and her eyes! He couldn't get rid of that look! It was like the demons! Ugh! What the hell was the bitch doing to him?

_"Would you like the TRUTH or... the sugar coated LIES that've been spilled?"_

* * *

* * *

"Ria!!

"Move! Oh god! She's burning up!"

"When was the last time she rest?!"

"Uh! Well she was last up till 5... oh fuck!"

"Damnit! Why isn't she waking up! Call an ambulance!" 

"Yes my friend sudden collapsed and is burning up with a high fever! Please hurry! She's not waking up, damnit!"

"Where the fuck is the ambulance!" 

"We're on ******* ***** ****!"

"Is she breathing still?" 

"Of course she is breathing but barely!"

"Did she take her medication!?" 

"I think so? Damnit Ria!"

"Fuck it! Tell the ambulance to fucking hurry up!"

"I'M FUCKING BUSY HERE DOING THAT JACKASS!"

~~_**If I'm covered in scars...  
Will you look at me the same?** _ ~~

"DAMNIT!! RIA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE SICK!" 

"They'll be here in 20 minutes! Give her your scarf!"

"On it! WHY 20!?"

"Take her on a bench! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"Ria..."

~~_**Don't leave me!** _ ~~   
~~_**I'll be by your side...** _ ~~

"It's going to be okay..."

~~_**I then gave you my heart** _ ~~   
~~_**so you can learn to love..** _ ~~

~~**Just stay determined** ~~

~~**Ria!** ~~

* * *

* * *

Ria roamed the mansion thanks to her system's map layout.

**[ Mission Complete! Your reward is nothing! ]**

**[ Do you wish to install your new skill? ]**

"Yes. I'll need that to defend myself from Nightmare and Dream's ability to check my emotions."

**[ Skill Book will open in a few moments. Ria, you are feeling s a d according to the Emotion Check. ]**

"No."

**[ Ria? The system is checking up on you. You're sad. ]**

"I don't want to discuss about my feelings now. It'll be a bother. Did you install the camera feed to watch those pack of bones?"

**[ Yes. We did. Are you certain you're okay- ]**

"I'm fine System! Don't make me repeat myself!"

**[ If you say so... Skills Book is available now!  
Camera feed will start rolling now, we'll keep updates from _every inch_ of the mansion. ]**

"Good."

Ria saw an extra screen pop out and saw the skeletons as the other one showed Primrose running from Axe aka Horrortale Sans. She walked to the darkest halls of the mansion where it's dusty and covered in cobwebs, making sure that no spiders see her, not even a single spider because Stretch and Muffet... you never know. She continued scroll through the SKILLS BOOK till she found the perfect skill! The villainess knew it'll have consequence... but then again, she was the villain who'll be the rival for the heroine! Primrose would might be hailed as an "SAINT" later on in life if she continued her schemes to go home. Then again it could back fire.. but did she really want this?

**SUB SKILL: Hourglass! The skill has the ability to facade emotions when the time given! Emotions are a huge part within humans so be wise when** **activating this SKILL! It'll be able to hide and keep emotions _locked tight!_ No one will be able to sense your emotions once SKILL is on. **

**The Hourglass is set till you break...**

**(WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! )**

**(This SKILL is extremely dangerous! You'll have mental and emotional break downs, unchecked emotions, and this may result depression and more! You'll be an emotional ticking bomb!)**

**[ Ria... do you wish to have this SKILL? ]**

"I...I..."

**[ You can chose a different skill! ANY BUT THIS! Ria why are you hurting yourself even more! ]**

"I'm not hurting myself! I'm going to..."  
  
  
 ****

**[ Ria, why must you harm yourself for others when you should look after yourself? ]**

"System, I know this SKILL is bad for me. I know it. What are the chances are that Dream or Nightmare start being attached to the villainess! I'm already attached to Beast! I... I don't want to go home guilty that I left a beloved friend or significant one! This world is fiction! _**What choice to I have!**_ "   
  


Tears fell. 

"I could enjoy this world! I could enjoy this **FICTIONAL** world even if this was just a simple dream or nightmare! I could! I could! I COULD! I could enjoy the company of the many Sanses and Papyrus's that this world has to offer but I choose not to!" She fell on her knees and clenched her fist. Tears poured down like rivers as her vision blurred. "I have family and friends back in **REALITY**! I have so much more, sure it'll be fun staying here but I don't want to stay here at all. I don't want to act like this yet I'm going to because I can't afford to be attached to fictional characters!" She covered her eyes as the world ringed. "I hate being **the old me**! I hate it so much System! Yet I cannot hold the guilt of being attached to them when I know I'll leave them eventually! I cannot live with the fact that the ones I love and those who care about me back at **REALITY AND IN FICTION** worrying over my dumbass!" She uncovered her eyes and looked upon the screens. ****

"I don't want to wake up from this to think I left people! I don't want to be forgotten in a bad light yet I don't want the guilt of being attached! I hate it so much! I hate it!"

**[ But Ria... you do care for them all. ]**

"I know... that's why I have to be my old self." 

. . .

"After all. XGaster would said... _evolution requires sacrifice..._ " 

_A young Ria held a bouquet of lilies in her arms, holding them tightly as tears never dropped from her dark eyes. In fact the tears were non existent... all she can think of is that all of her family was resting from the bullshit that her aunts, uncles, and others putted them through. Tears were never seen because she knew... she knew that finally they can rest in peace. Placing the lilies bouquets on the graves of her parents and her siblings, she felt the hand of the only aunt and uncle along with their sons who'd only cared for her family and her **truthfully**. Her eyes hardened as looking behind her and glared furiously at the direction of the rest of her relatives. Her glare full of resentment!_

_ANGER was all she felt as the dark orbs she held blood red within them._

**[ In your Reality, didn't you despise XGaster for what's he has done? ]**

"That doesn't matter anymore.

Max and I created HER and _engraved_ it into Ink Sans, what's the point on saying XGaster is cruel?"

"In the end I'm nothing but them."

**[ Why are you saying this? ]**

"System you already know why."

She laughed dryly... 

_Another young Ria is shown as this one held a sweet and innocent smile that blossomed like the sun!_

_Nothing but innocences._

_Naive, caring, sweet, carefree, positive, and etc..._

But she wasn't that Ria anymore.

**[ Do you still wish to have the skill... Rihanna?... ]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

* * *

"So no one has seen her stats but Beast!?" Dream gasped. " **CHECK** ain't workinz but I think encounter would work but itz like er **SOUL** is refusin to be outz!" Red grumbled at this fact. "Wait, didn't you and Edge fight her?" Classic added which Red pulled the 'flipping you off' finger. "You can't be in an encounter if THE DAMN **SOUL** CAN'T COME OUT DUMBASS!" He cursed his original out at this simple fact. If a soul cannot come out of its owner then an encounter shall never happen. "You didn't see er SOUL out when she was fighting?" "The other human ran fast." Dust whistled and grinned. "Yup." Nightmare replied casually. "THEY RAN AWAY BECAUSE THEY WERE SCARED OF YOU TWO!!" Edge said but Dust and Nightmare just glanced at each other. "Oh she didn't run out of fear and use the bathroom. I'm surprised that ya'll even believed that. The negotiating one left in such a hurry after those screams." Nightmare chuckled but suddenly... he felt it and it overwhelmed him even if he was **The King of Nightmares**. 'This is...' Dream felt like throwing up at the amount of intensity of this overwhelming amount of negativity. 

'Is this a vanquished fragmented SOUL?'

Both brothers had then disappeared from their places to find the source but... the negativity was spread all over the damn mansion! It's going to be a while before finding the broken soul. Beast froze in place as he heard Ria's soul crying. He was about to chase after the source but Classic's words sliced the cake. "You're going after _that human?_ " The Bara of the Sanses stood in place, his mind pondered of the question as well. "You don't hear it?..." All of them tilted their heads but Dust felt it. "That's odd... how odd?.." His grin faltered and he went away. "I don't care if you all scorn me," Beast turned around and continued walking away from the others. 

How odd... why are these images in his head? Why did his SOUL ache? "you can torture me, you can discriminate me, and much more" Why does it hurt? "Beast what are you.." Classic was cut off by the furious and protective look. His eye lights weren't the original famed blue glow, no it was the blazing mixture of turquoise and the feared SOUL trait... determination. It created such a odd ombre effect in the eye lights. "You can do whatever to me but I will not hesitate to DUST everyone in this mansion if I see MY ALPHA upset." Why did the images BURN! WHY! WHO MADE HER SUFFER?

"Don't even start you all. I hated the moment I arrived here. I was discriminated for not having a damn Papyrus! You knew it and yet you did nothing!

I hated it here because you all are DAMN HYPOCRITES!" 

_A N G E R_

'I want to protect her... I only met her for a few hours and yet!' 

'Why must you wear such a facade when you can truly be yourself?'

> _**"If none of you can see the good in Rihanna then you all are NOTHING more than the DEMON in all of our timelines combined.** _
> 
> _**We all know that this timeline is different from the ones we've experienced already."** _

. . . 

* * *

* * *

**Would you look at me the same if you knew the TRUTH?**

  
**Roses are lies,**   
**Lilies are goodbyes...**   
**Would you like the truth?**   
**I'm sure it'll be better...**

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this revised chapter! I just kinda hope that you all understand it a bit better as I cringe at the old version of the chapter. I failed at the description thingy and I thought it was good but ugh it sounds weird..
> 
> The old version was made out of frustration and I vented a lot in it... my bad. I deleted it fast because I realized it was confusing and I wrote my frustration in it and that's not good for me to mix my emotions with characters who didn't need that. I just hope this chapter is much more better than the old one I write. I plan on editing some of the chapters but I felt like this one was the best due to my venting and such. It had a lot of my personal venting of the whole bitchy and etc. Primrose on the chapter and all which isn't true... ugh I'm bad at explaining this. 
> 
> Also ignore the author code thing I just bullshitted through it okay!


	5. The Beauty of Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are no mere beast, you are the beast who is the beauty..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit messy since its unedited but I want to post-

Ria has chosen her new skill. She roamed in the dark halls to hide from the Dreamtale brothers (including using the system to conceal her), by the help of her system and the need to learn about the world she's stuck in. Her new goal wasn't just to be the villainess but to also to unmask the fucker who sent her here. She was quite foolish to go head on with her villainess persona, she needed to be more... realistic with her act which was hard enough with the Dreamtale brothers. Her task would need her to use different set of skills which she'd need to obtain as she 'leveled up and gains rewards' for her mini quests, of course she'd need to be careful around the main cast of Sans and Papyrus's.

 **Rose Buds**. Rosebuds symbolize beauty, youth, and a heart innocent of love. Red rosebuds mean purity and loveliness and white rosebuds signify girlhood or “too young to love.” The moss rosebud stands for confessions of love. ... A red rosebud has a deeper meaning than that of a fully-bloomed rose. 

As they're infatuated with the buds of the rose... quite pathetic if you think about it. Not even knowing her for a few days, she's already captured the souls of either 4-5 AU's of the skeleton brothers and with her skills it's much more easier to navigate the world without their permission, and having a system ready for her [ REAL ~~Fᔑꖌᒷ~~ ] IDs for the next few days were in the making. Ria was blessed with a high technological advance system so she shouldn't let this baby go to waste now can she?

Such sappiness that Rihanna wishes not to see, such fantasy sweet romance that'll escalate to sex and more sex. As much she used to love all of those "x reader smut" stories at her prime, 7 years can really change your perspective and the bonus is that 7 years of the fandom has changed drastically. Lust and lust and even more lust will devour Primrose before she can realize what happened due to her... infatuated personality (thanks to her skill as well). She knows better, no matter what background she has, knowing her boundaries and limits are the first key. If the rose decides to bloom greedily without care of its thorns then it's out of luck, can the people she gained help with the overgrown greed? 

**{ Final Data of the System }  
\- Danger Class Rank A -  
|| Potential Danger! ||  
< Player 1 >  
  
Primrose A. Sanders **

**Main Title: Heroine** ~~| Sᔑ╎リℸ ̣ r𝙹ᓭᒷ (locked) |~~

**Sub Title: Princess  
**

**LVL: 1**   
**LV: ¿ ~~1~~?**   
**HP: 20/20**   
**ATK: 10**   
**DEF: 20**   
**EXP: 0**

**SOUL: Kindness and Determination (Mix)** ~~| L⚍ᓭℸ ̣ |~~

**SKILL: Warm Aura  
Sub Skill: None   
**

~~* w╎ꖎꖎ╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒲ╎ℸ ̣ ᒲ⚍∷↸ᒷ∷ ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍~~

***Willing to do anything for you!**

(Loved REP)

"System, I need to learn the background of this Multiverse. Addition to that to the list of the skeletons that are in this AU." Ria spoke as the screens displays different screens that ranged to spy cameras to the code. 

**[ Story Playing... ]**

**[ List of the skeleton brothers will come after. ]**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a human child who freed monster kind. When the broke the barrier of the Underground, it created a rippled within layers of the Underground which brought forth a series of different clans. Of course, this was a cover up by the monsters as the new additional monsters were from different alternative universes and came the pair of different outliers who were considered as 'Gods.' If humanity knew of the truth then there would be a mass genocide for monster kind, technology and magic don't go well with each other. The ambassador of all Monsters has make sure that the skeleton monsters are kept away from the government and to keep the secret that they were the most powerful out of the species! In order for this to happen, the skeleton monsters had to live somewhere near the mountain and out of reach, not to isolate them but to protect them, of course they thought other wise but were grateful for being on the surface. Yet, this was another cover up for the monsters as well is due to what Sans the Skeleton did to a machine, he manage to prove the multiverse theory which could lead to many terrible things if humans got ahold of the machine then the world would be in danger, **RESET** will not even work for this, nothing could fix the wrong doings of this event. 

7 years ago was all of the cover ups made and the current time, many of the skeleton monsters are fighting each other. This wasn't the home as what many stories portray as... the skeletons bully, discriminate, and torment those who don't have a Papyrus or who are consider as 'murderers.' Even the most innocent ones.. well they aren't as innocent as they seem to be, they were just holding a mask, a mask that could kept themselves alive and torment. Skeleton monsters are mages, how ironic that they hated mages but were the remains of strong mages who refused to die. Their magic is whats keeping them alive, their souls changed, memories gone, but their magic still lives and their bodies is already mastered it. It's no surprised that why they were strong. 

7 years of cover ups. 

Frisk Dreemurr, the ambassador for all Monsters could do so much. As part of the royal family despite being adopted, they have a heavy role in this AU. They're hated by the skeletons but Frisk continues to help them despite the backlash they've made, they're about to be on their breaking point as the human politics are stressful along with running the monsters. They can only do so much to cover up the monsters secrets especially the powers of determination and other unidentified souls. One can only do so much to hide.   
  
  


Every monster is placed in different clans of sorts, in order not to confuse one another due to the Underground (and the cover ups).

  * Tales (Originals)
  * Swap
  * Fell
  * SwapFells
  * Outliers 



The names of the clans have their point and are quite straight forward in the monster community. **Tales** are the original monsters that existed in this world alone, **Swaps** are the personality and roles of the originals, **Fells** are the violent ~~but tamable~~ ones, **SwapFells** is the combinations of the two, and the **Outliers** are ones that just exist of a few monsters. This clan isn't truly known to the public but only the higher ups of the monster communities, the **Outliers** are the exclusive extra skeleton monsters that weren't from and mass majority of the other 4 clans. This clan is to be classified information due to the human higher ups will use anything to dirty the monsters, as there are some racial problems within the world. As stated before, a **RESET** cannot change this world due to it being destroyed by Sans and Frisk combined efforts (mostly Frisk's) but they will be able to reload a previous **SAVE**. The world simulated is quite similar to Glitchtale but the efforts of creating another code was much more complicated in this timeline as it brought forth more coding and danger other than just the "Black Beast." The efforts was its bring different timelines and the new making of series of code that it brought ** _the prophecy of the "Angel"_** which placed Frisk's position in danger. With it's new developing code, Frisk's connections are limited. 

With the events of even just a small fraction of the | ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ℸ ̣ ⍑ | from the determination soul, the world could collapse and bring the void's most destructive enemy. 

**[ List of the skeletons being processed... ]**

**[ Process complete! ]**

**Sans the Skeleton's Counterparts**

**  
Classic [ Original ]**

**Blue [ Underswap ]**

**Red [ Underfell ]**

**Black [ SwapFell ]**

**Beast [ Beasttale ]** _Outlier_

 **Dust [ Dusttale ]** _Outlier_

 **Nightmare & Dream [ Dreamtale ] ** _Outlier_

 **Ink [ _____ tale ]** _Outlier_

 **Error [ ¿** ~~Aftertale~~ **? ]** _Outlier_

~~{ Used to be Classic then Geno then now... }~~

**Horror/Mars [ Horrortale ]** _Outlier_

 **Cross [ UnderVerse/X-Tale ]** _Outlier_

**∷ᒷᔑ!¡ᒷ∷ [ ∷ᒷᔑ!¡ᒷ∷ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎᒷ ] o⚍ℸ ̣ ꖎ╎ᒷ∷**

**Papyrus Counterparts**

**Creampuff [ Original ]**

**Stretch [ Underswap ]**

**Edge [ Underfell ]**

**Mutt [ SwapFell ]**

**Phantom [ Dusttale ]** _Outlier_

 **Crooks/Jupiter [ Horrortale ]** _Outlier_

* * *

Ria was completely baffled at this AU's story line. It was quite confusing but... it did make sense at the notion of the "Angel" because it brought Primrose and her, but to think that Glitchtale was in the mix of this world as well. "The Black Beast" aka Bete Noire was main antagonist out in the community in Glitchtale, it's pretty hard not to forget what they've done and the story lore behind it all was amazing. The Glitchtale issue was big but the bigger one was the **_prophecy_** of the "Angel" that could put Frisk in danger as they're the ambassador. It could make the monsters be one sided with prophecies such as many light novels she read before... though "Angel" seems plausible but you never know. The prophecy can mean many things but most would see it as good instead of the bad. It can make them side with the "Angel" instead of the one who truly helped them. Ria needed allies to help her... Primrose _could_ change her demure on her due to the influence of the skeletons, so her first target would be the easiest to gain trust from... the Royal Scientist. The yellow lizard would be the easiest to gain and then it lead to her lover Undyne, of course she'd need all of the AU's seen trust 

She saw Beast coming her way from the cameras, so he really is her loyal 'dog' now... how troublesome. ~~Beast might go to Primrose sooner or later... such a shame really if he did.~~

  
"Ria, are you hurt anywhere?" Beast found her finally, breathing heavily as if he ran around the damn mansion. "I'm fine now Beast as long you're here with me... I'll be okay." She spoke, thanking him. "I think the others are with the other human Ria, we should get going-" He stiffened when Ria touched the collar she gave to him. "Beast, the others don't trust me as much as Primrose. I just want to say that... thank you for defending me even if we met only a few hours." Her smile was touching to the soul of the Bara. "A-Ah..." He was so cute! The flustered expression he held and the way his tail wagged at the slightest praise... how adorable~ 

'If the AU was like this... Frisk had been through this several times before erasing the world. Similar to the failed timeline for Glitchtale, someone was able to change a simple thing... Chara and Frisk exist in one timeline. It's a good thing that I was able to see previous files thanks to the system... but still this is a bit too much.' Ria frowned behind Beast who was leading her back to the others, her eyes darken as the video played into her mind. 

* * *

_" ~~What did I do?~~ Will you keep me in your arms just like them?" His desperate tone reached its peak as it cracked. He clung on his former mother's dress as the woman glared down at him with no warmth that she'd once held. Her eyes once held love, affection, and warmth within them but now... it was cold as ice and with hostility. "You've done nothing but harm to the monsters Frisk. You may have fooled our people but you can never fool the ANGEL who seen the darkness in you!" She moved her dress swiftly making the former ambassador fall pathetically, opening their closed eyes to see their golden orbs which had lost hope. "The hatred in your soul is disgusting... to believe I loved a child such as you! To think Asgore would defend such _vile _creature! I_ never _saw_ you _as_ my _child."_  
  
 _Her words were killing their soul as every lasting drop of determination seeping through its cracks. What did he go wrong? Yes, Frisk had done such terrible deeds in the past but only to the Underground... how can his words be twisted by the supposed 'Angel?' He's done his best to keep everything in control but suddenly this person came a twisted his own words and own life and make everyone he loved betray him?!_

_The once bright golden amber stained eyes of Frisk possessed a deep despair..._

Timeline ¿ ~~1~~?

System Code Title: "t⍑ᒷ sᔑ⍊╎𝙹∷'ᓭ ⎓ᔑꖎꖎᒷリ g∷ᔑᓵᒷ"

* * *

Rihanna was beyond pissed when the _video_ played but she played it cool, made her soul calmed down ~~and made sure that she wouldn't crush Toriel's fucking face when she get's the chance~~. The system was fucking overpowered just to be able to bring out previous timelines that Frisk made just by changing a small thing. The despair in Frisk's eyes... she hated to see that. The expression reminded her of old times... the amount of despair in their eyes burned into her skull.

"Beast, have you ever heard of the story of ' **Overgrowth**?' She saw his confused expression which meant no. "It's about a young one who only wanted to show those kindness... despite the cruel nature of the creatures, they remains pacifist." The Bara listened carefully as the villainess spoke fondly yet the sorrow that lingered within the story was evident. "Their answer was laughter as darkness swallowed them up." Each word she spoke made his soul cry. "They spoke, 'One more time. I'll be fine, ** _sometimes kindness is enough._** '" 

He stopped and touched the transparent turquoise colored tears. 'Why must such story make my soul ache? What the meaning... wait the meaning of the story' It felt like he were being killed over and over again and again by the demon. His SOUL was filled with such ache of sorrow, anger, and guilt. "Beast, darling..." Her voice broke him.  
  
 **"It's going to be okay. Believe me or not... we'll both get through this together, before we go please don't hide your true self. Be who you are Beast, don't be like them, be who you are and never forget that. We may have not known each other for long but you are someone precious and rare in this universe, a soul full of gold. Gold of kindness and patiences. You're not them Beast- no... Sans, you're not just a counterpart nor an outcast, you are your own person."** His once rounded skull transformed into one like the Gasterblasters... his true self. His eye lights were no longer the filled in rounded lights but ones that looked similar to a cats. Ria rested her head on his snout(?) and with a genuine soothing tone as he cried... he cried for the first time in all the timelines combined. 

Beast's POV

  
He tried to track her down by scent but it's everywhere in the mansion. Ria smelled like lilies and purely like lilies... such a sweet scent for someone like her. His soul pounded harshly as his soul ached... those images... why did they BURN in his skull? Never mind that! He'd been sure she've been here... oh there she is! 

"Ria, are you hurt anywhere?" Beast found her finally, breathing heavily "I'm fine now Beast as long you're here with me... I'll be okay." She spoke softly. "I think the others are with the other human Ria, we should get going-" He stiffened when his ALPHA touched the collar. "Beast, the others don't trust me as much as Primrose. I just want to say that... thank you for defending me even if we met only a few hours." Her smile was touching to the soul. "A-Ah..." His felt his skull burn... how pure that smile was. 

_It made him want to taint that smile... like the one she gave to Dust. That lustful expression and the way she grabbed his rib cage-_ wait what was he thinking! This was his ALPHA, this was Rihanna! She's been kind ever since coming in the mansion with the other human, first impressions weren't the best but she was kind enough to apologize and showed that she trusted him despite of their encounter... the encounters **CHECK** was a bit glitchy and odd as a soul is needed appear but it showed him anyways.

***CHECK  
 ~~{ ¿ Undertale ? }~~**

**Primrose A. Sanders**

LV: ¿ ~~1~~?  
HP: 20/20  
ATK: 10  
DEF: 20  
EXP: 0

*She doesn't want to wake up from this dream

**  
  
**Rihanna R. Smith** **

LV: ¿ ~~1~~?  
HP: 99/99  
ATK: 70  
DEF: 400  
EXP: 0

*She knows more than you think...

Why did Beast trusted Rihanna more than the other one? It's quite simple really, he cannot see someone like Primrose as _pure_ despite what she shows herself to be. He was being honest to himself, when the demon appeared... they looked _pure and harmless_ so why can't the _pure_ human be the same? They'd back stab them all? Ria showed to be the opposite, despite her rudeness, he knew that she was one who would be the most trustworthy. He was being careful but the others are being hypocrites of their own selfish desires of a _pure_ love interest, they wanted someone to taint, they wanted to ruin yet preserve the innocence of Primrose... at least from what he've seen this before. Previous of timelines ago... _THEY_ appeared and took advantage of everything. Never mind that... for now he wanted to focus on Ria. 

"Bast, have you ever heard of the story of ' **Overgrowth**?' She suddenly trained him off of his thoughts. He have never heard of such story, "It's about a young one who only wanted to show those kindness... despite the cruel nature of the creatures, they remains pacifist." The Bara listened carefully as the ALPHA spoke fondly yet the sorrow that lingered within the story was evident. He listened and listened as his SOUL ached more but the story was so similar to one he heard or seen before but he couldn't place it right in the skull. The story was getting sadder and sadder as time passed by. 

"Their answer was laughter as darkness swallowed them up." Each word she spoke made his soul cry. "They spoke, 'One more time. I'll be fine, ** _sometimes kindness is enough._** '" 

Why was a simple story making him cry? 

He stopped and touched... tears? 'Why must such story make my soul ache? What the meaning... wait the meaning of the story' It felt like he were being killed over and over again and again by the demon. His SOUL was filled with such ache of sorrow, anger, and **guilt**. "Beast, darlin..." Her voice broke him as well, his SOUL weeped for her as the aching never stopped. Why must he act like a baby bones right now? It was the images that appear in his memory of someone... someone dear to him. _**Oh stars... why must the universe be so cruel?**_

~~_Someone... someone important to him?  
"Beast, if there is a day when THEY take me... stay strong for me. "_ ~~

~~_"I want ruin our friendship, I...I want to be your datemate Beast!"  
Voice sweet... sweet...  
_ ~~

~~_Love  
not  
_ ~~ ~~_Level of Violence_ ~~

  
  
**"It's going to be okay. Believe me or not... we'll both get through this together, before we go please don't hide your true self. Be who you are Beast, don't be like them, be who you are and never forget that. We may have not known each other for long but you are someone precious and rare in this universe, a soul full of gold. Gold of kindness and patiences. You're not them Beast- no... Sans, you're not just a counterpart nor an outcast, you are your own person."** His once rounded skull transformed into one like the Gasterblasters... his true self. His eye lights were no longer the filled in rounded lights but ones that looked similar to a cats. Ria rested her head on his snout(?) and with a genuine soothing tone as he cried... he cried for the first time in all the timelines combined. He wrapped his arms around the female as his magic glowed and tears drop from his eye sockets, his problems, his emotions, and his.. well everything was now being let out. His cried harder as Ria spoke with such a genuine sweet tone with that smile which was brighter than the stars.   
  


~~_You really are a phantom Beast._ ~~

~~_No matter how hard you try to stay strong._ ~~

~~_You are always weak.  
  
_ _You're just a beast and always the phantom that'll ruin everything.  
_ _You're just the ugly truth of what we could've been... a useless pawn._ ~~

Sans, Red, and Stretch had _always_ mocked him. He had no one with him when arriving, he was the odd one out and they underestimated him. Beast was okay with it though, he wasn't going to stoop low to mock, to shame, to destroy his hope on returning home to HIS BROTHER. Creampuff, Edge, and Blue watch from the sidelines and deep inside of them... they were no different from their brothers who were nothing but walking masks. Dream and Nightmare were always somewhere as Horror, Dust, and Crooks were always out in the woods. Ink and Error were fighting somewhere else as well. Beast never got along with anyone until Cross showed him some sympathies and the two of them became buddies. However that didn't last for long, Cross was kicked out of the mansion because of the fear of the 'X-Event' that ended years ago.

The monochrome skeleton was never seen... ever again. 

**"You are no mere beast, you are the beast who is the beauty.**

**You are the beautiful TRUTH while they're the ugly LIE, don't listen to their words as you know that they'll want to take you down."**

The story of **Overgrowth** and the meaning behind it was so clear to him now. The story was an AU of his counterpart but the meaning behind the truth was clear as day. Beast is grateful that the story was shared in such a way. The meaning was _ **'No matter what good you want, the bad will follow even if the smallest bits of kindness change the heart of someone.'** _He showed Ria kindness and she reflected back her own, he gave her a chance and she gave him hers... just like what Cross showed and gave him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I mentioned Overgrowth, Overgrowth is also known as "Flowerfell"  
> I may not been able to read the original story but I've seen some content of it that were varied by many authors/artists who love the story. I only took parts from the "Secret Garden" song and some obvious parts of the wiki to make it short. I also wanted to write my own interoperation of the story's meaning and it's just what I thought of the AU. Hope ya'll don't mind if I make simple mistakes here and there.


	6. T r u s t

  


Ria sat down on the couch once again with a bored expression, her eyes looking everywhere at the exterior of the mansion. She cringed at how dirty and the amount of junk around the mansion there was, she was now waiting with Beast as Primrose talked with the other skeletons about herself and the fandom more thoroughly in the kitchen. "Beast... should I nickname you _sweetheart_?" She glanced at the blushing skeleton. "I don't mind..." The skeleton mumbled with eye lights looking down. "You shall be called sweetheart... only when w-we're alone of course." Ria replied with a smile as she patted the gaster blaster skeleton, her eyes couldn't help but softened at the purrs of her cute lil puppy she'd obtain. 

"AND YOU ARE SAYING THAT THE HUMAN WITH BEAST IS ONE OF THE-" She heard Edge's loud screeching, ~~stars... how the fuck do you talk with such an annoying tone.~~

Ria just heard the rest of the skeletons, or so the most of the skeletons talk badly about her. She let them continued as they pleased because _at least she knew how to compose herself when it came to emotions unlike some other skeletons._ "how can they say such things about you when they don't know **shit**!" Beast growled as his magic rumbled. The villainess sighed "It's fine sweetheart, if they cannot do their jobs as Gods nor Judges than they have no right to be called one." She calmly spoke as the anger in Beast simmered down a bit but it was still clear he didn't like others talking shit about her. 

"There is a saying, it is just as cowardly to judge an absent person as it is wicked to strike a defenseless one. Only the ignorant and narrow-minded gossip, for they speak of persons instead of things." Ria pushed back her hair with her free hand. 

  


~~What a hypocrite she was.~~

  


"but still.. it hurts me to know that others treat you so badly when-" Beast was cut off as he took a deep breath. "just... did they forget the rules of being the Judge..?" he gritted out with such frustration. "I saw those stats of that human girl..." 

Ria paused and looked confused at first but her eyes widened... Oh, so her theory was true after all even if she wanted to deny it at first. 

  


"as long as that human girls looks attractive... then one mistake or another means nothing.." Beast sighed disappointedly at his fellow counterparts of his brother and him, to think they'd be attracted to ones looks and become so judgmental so quickly. "It was my mistake for coming onto the property without permission, I even threatened to sue and made a bunch of ruckus... for that I really need to apologize." Ria looked down at her palms now. "I honestly don't remember why and how I got there with Primrose and to be honest you should be the ones who should be..." she trailed off truthfully as the gaster blaster skeleton stopped her. 

"we can start by the beginning, where you were before this all happened. that way we understand the situation.. and I know yer not from this multiverse entirely." Beast stared into her eyes deeply. "H-how did you!?" She stuttered but was given a peck on the forehead. "I knew... because Cross showed me how to detect foreign magic and how to tell if one is from this world or not." 

Ria felt a huge burden washed away as tears fell... at least she can trust Beast for now, right?

  


"Of course, Sans." She gave him a small hopeful smile... one that even Beast can never say no too.

  


**Sans (Beasttale)**

**Main Title: Judge**

**Sub Title: ALLY OF THE VILLAINESS *NEW***

**NICKNAME: Sweetheart *NEW***

**LV: 1**

**HP: 1/1**

**SOUL: Monster**

**SKILL: Dragon's Breath**

*** He will protect you, don't worry... he will never betray you EVER again.**

***He loves you even if you don't remember him..**

  
Beast REP (MAXED LOVED)

  


**REWARD(S): NEW ALLY**

  


* * *

  


Frisk paused at their paperwork and gasped when a rush of magic had hit him hard, it was a familiar one in fact. His golden eyes shined with life once more as he got up and ran out of his office. "S-she's back! She-" The ambassador practically screamed with joy as he stopped to catch his breath, many people stared at him questionable but he didn't care because...

  


His diamond was back!

  


"Frisk, why the fuck are you-" Chara was hugged by Frisk who started crying whispering words that made the red eye adult drop his phone.

  


"Our diamond... she's back.." 

  


Chara wrapped their arms around the golden eye adult, their soul was overwhelmed with so much emotions from that one comment. They couldn't believe those words, they were finally back after so many timelines ago! "Where is she now?! We need to find her fast before those bone heads-" The red eye adult gasped but Frisk shook his head. "No need... **we're going to end it after all** since she's back." Chara chuckled darkly as a grin formed, a grin that a child would scream and cry from with those hollow ruby eyes. 

"Ending the _contract_ are we? Haha, finally... now we can finally finish what our diamond started." Frisk nodded at those words as the feeling of magic washed over him, the warmth of it was evident and the melody of it sang brightly. 

  


**The chains have slowly connected once again.**

  


**[ Ria, you have a new friend to trust now... ]**

**[ Even if you deny it even if you are apart of this new reality now. ]**

  


  



End file.
